


Raring to go...

by littlesuekzn



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Dalton Academy, F/M, M/M, Stalker, Violence, and other stuff that i am too lazy to name, no common sence, onesided Klein - Freeform, ooc
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesuekzn/pseuds/littlesuekzn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Академия Далтон терпеливо пережидает творящийся в ее стенах бардак: Смайт находится на грани исключения, Курта назначают на роль его няньки, Блейн неспособен признаться в своих чувствах парню, который ему нравится... К тому же, по дороге с Отборочных некоторые "Соловьи" умудряются вляпаться и обзавестись нестандартными физическими способностями...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

В последнее время Блейн Андерсон все чаще задумывался, каким диким образом вышло так, что его лучшим другом был Себастьян Смайт. В смысле, ведь о человеке судят по его друзьям. И прими кто в расчет исключительно дружеские отношения с Себастьяном, то суждение о самом Блейне выйдет не самым лестным. В принципе, все было не так ужасно, однако с начала учебного года прошло только два месяца, а Смайт уже умудрился разозлить директора и Студенческий Совет своими выходками. И судя по полученной информации, на этот раз дело не собирались спускать на тормозах.

\- Какого черта твориться, Бас? 

Себастьян закатывает глаза и демонстративно тянет:

\- Не начинай. Сейчас только 8 утра…

Андерсон для себя уже решил, что должен выяснить степень близости к отчислению Смайта до конца, поэтому хватает его за болтающийся в разнузданном узле галстук и не позволяет другу отвернуться от себя.

\- Я серьезно. Почему вице-президент Студенческого Совета пишет мне сообщение с просьбой напомнить тебе, чтобы ты явился на дисциплинарное слушание сегодня в полдень? 

Русоволосый парень высвобождает свой галстук из рук приятеля и закидывает его за плечо. 

\- Может, потому что он фигов фашист и спутал это место с концлагерем? 

Раздраженное рычание вырывается само собой и Блейн хватает друга за рукав, буквально волоча его за собой по коридору.

\- Через три дня у нас Отборочные, и ты солируешь в одном из номеров. Если тебя сейчас отстранят от занятий, то Соловьи лишаться половины выступления! Я попросил тебя две недели не влипать ни во что! Две недели! Неужели это так трудно?

Нацепив на лицо выражение скучающей обреченности, Себастьян покорно плетется за другом, пропуская мимо ушей половину причитаний.

\- Да ладно тебе, Блейнекинс. Ничего такого я не делал, просто этому засранцу приспичило потрепать мне нервы, вот он и привлек тебя. 

Андерсон зло выдыхает и отпихивает от себя руку, за которую только что так активно цеплялся:

\- О нет! Я даже слушать не желаю весь набор оскорблений в его сторону! К твоему сведению, совершенно незаслуженных!

Ядовито ухмыльнувшись и злобно сверкнув глазами, Смайт цедит убийственным тоном:

\- Незаслуженных? Извини, Блейнелла, но то, что ты два года дрочишь на этого козла, не значит, что и я должен. Может уже напоишь беднягу, вытащишь палку из его задницы и вы вдвоем, наконец, унесетесь в радужно гейский закат? 

От подобного Блейн буквально багровеет. Ему хочется наорать на друга, пнуть его и оставить корчиться на полу. Однако гуманизм, что б ему неладно, берет верх и все ограничивается фразой:

\- Ну и задница же ты, Смайт.

Себастьян лишь равнодушно переводит взгляд на окно и засовывает руки в карманы, ожидая продолжения. Андерсон утомленно проводит ладонью по лицу и медленно выдыхает. Кровавая расправа над другом может и принесла бы удовлетворение, но с разбитым носом на сцене тот будет слишком выделяться во время исполнения «Everybody's Changing». К тому же ситуация все еще требовала более тщательного разбора и ликвидации последствий. Смирившись со своей тяжкой ролью капитана Соловьев, Андерсон продолжает борьбу за второго солиста:

\- Хотя бы расскажи насколько серьезно. Тебя отчисляют?

Себастьян хмыкает и чуть отклоняется вбок, словно хочет незаметно выскользнуть из зоны досягаемости:

\- Нууу… сложно сказать на что старичков из Совета сподвигнет недержание. Зависит от дальности дислокации туалетов. 

Блейн подавляет очередной порыв влепить другу подзатыльник и вновь хватает его за руку. Без дальнейшей траты времени он продолжает тащить парня на буксире, попутно костеря того на разный манер. Одному высшему разуму ведомо, насколько способность Себастьяна выводить его из себя превышала терпение и самоконтроль самого Блейна. А ведь в академии он считался одним из самых уравновешенных и вежливых учеников. 

\- И куда же ты меня тащишь, Блейни-бой? Неужели решил разнообразить наши отношения чем-нибудь пикантным, шалун?

Темноволосый юноша раздражен, но все же решает сообщить:

\- К вице-президенту Студсовета. Он был достаточно великодушен и согласился обсудить со мной ситуацию до слушания.

Это заставляет Себастьяна резко затормозить и выдернуть руку из хватки друга. Наплевав на явное недовольство Андерсона, он заявляет:

\- Бегу и падаю. Я не собираюсь посвятить этому формалистскому придурку и минуты своего бесценного времени. 

\- В самом деле, Бас? Потому что что-то мне подсказывает, что в этот раз тебя не отпустят с очередным дисциплинарным замечанием! Не подводи Соловьев! Парень может действительно помочь, а ты нос воротишь! Скажи спасибо, что он вообще решил хоть как-то проявить участие, и это учитывая, что ты ни разу не упустил случая, чтобы оскорбить его и испортить с ним отношения. Да он мог просто дождаться пока тебя выпрут из академии и пальцем не пошевелить! 

Одарив друга яростным взглядом, Смайт буквально выплевывает:

\- Я не собираюсь быть обязанным этой ограниченному хладнокровному утырку с промытыми мозгами. Да у него на лбу пламенная надпись «Ущербный Продукт Бюрократии»! Держу пари, этому полудурку с детства внушили, что каждый должен ему в ножки кланяться и слушаться беспрекословно, а то у-тю-тю, он неодобрительно погрозит своим пальчиком. Я не собираюсь вступать в клуб его лизоблюдов, в этой школе и так куда не плюнь, в одного из них попадешь! Если ему так нравиться, чтобы вылизывали его задницу, то пусть поищет другого дебила…

Себастьян еще не успевает договорить, как за их спинами раздается голос, от которого Блейн буквально подпрыгивает, а Смайт недовольно закатывает глаза:

\- Радостно сознавать, что ты адекватно оцениваешь собственные умственные способности.

Парни оборачиваться и обнаруживают за своими спинами третьего юношу. Форма Академии Далтон, что надета на нем, в безупречном состоянии, каштановые волосы аккуратно пострижены и причесаны, очки в толстой оправе не скрывают холодного цвета глаз. Лицо парня абсолютно бесстрастно, расправленные плечи и ровная осанка делают его более высоким и придают некий хозяйский вид, а поблескивающий на лацкане пиджака значок члена Студенческого Совета не оставляет сомнений, что он не просто рядовой учащийся школы.  
Осмотрев замерших посреди коридора парней, столь неожиданно проявивший себя юноша неторопливо приближается к ним, словно актер вступающий на сцену для нового акта пьесы. Себастьян кривит губы в издевательской ухмылке и с нарочитым почтением произносит:

\- О, Господин Вице-президент, какая неожиданность! Какая честь, что вы почтили нас своим присутствием! Предложить вам присесть, принести воды, отфармотировать мозг?

Однако тот к кому обращались, кажется, даже не замечает сказанного, равнодушно кивая Блейну и формально произнося неполное приветствие:

\- Андерсон. Смайт. 

Себастьян выставляет средний палец, а Блейн, ухватив его за руку и ступив вперед, чтобы скрыть неприличный жест за спиной, добродушно произносит:

\- Да, привет. Как раз шли к тебе. 

Юноша в очках кивает, демонстрируя, что понимает по какому поводу он мог им понадобиться.

\- Что ж, должен признать в этот раз Смайт превзошел самого себя. – чуть изогнутая бровь и полное игнорирование стоящего рядом русоволосого юноши, - Блейн, даже он должен осознавать хоть какие-то границы дозволенного. Взрыв в лаборатории, спиртное и сигареты, нарушение комендантского часа, та живая утка в столовой и еще масса нарушений за последние два года. Многих выгоняли за меньшие провинности. Но если большая часть содеянного им поправима, то в этот раз он решил, что вправе прилюдно оскорблять преподавателя, при этом косвенно нарушая кредо данного учебного заведения – политику полного отсутствия издательств. Академия не станет смотреть на это сквозь пальцы. Я предупредил тебя лишь за тем, чтобы не пострадал хоровой клуб. Я знаю сколько Соловьи значат для школы и особенно неприятно когда подобное происходит в преддверии важных соревнований. Надеюсь у вас есть что-нибудь про запас, потому как я сомневаюсь, что Смайт задержится здесь хотя бы на пару дней. 

Лицо Блейна побледнело и он нервно сглотнул:

\- Что он натворил? 

Парень напротив, столь же безэмоционально как и прежде, чуть приподнял брови и, оглядев Себастьяна, словно тот был мелким насекомым, произнес:

\- Я даже не удивлен, что Мистер Чад[1] здесь не посвятил тебя в курс дела. Тем не менее, без особой радости могу сообщить, что не далее как вчера Смайт заявил, что Мистер Гертвуд, наш преподаватель английской литературы, является ни кем иным как разжиревшим маразматиком с проблемами кишечного тракта…

\- Запор, я сказал, что ему не помешает слабительное. 

Одарив Себастьяна брезгливым взглядом, юноша в очках продолжил:

\- В любом случае, довожу до твоего сведения, Смайт, что в стенах Академии запрещено оскорблять не только учащихся, но и учителей. – обведя взглядом злобно смотрящего исподлобья Себастьяна и раскрывшего от негодования на друга рот Блейна, вице-президент добавляет, - Удачи на слушании. Сожалею о произошедшем, Блейн, надеюсь Соловьи справятся. 

Вежливо кивнув обоим парням, представитель Студсовета неторопливо прошел мимо них, явно заканчивая на этом разговор. 

\- Подожди.

Блейн провел ладонью по лбу, пытаясь сообразить, что можно предпринять. Он с надеждой взглянул на обернувшегося дальше по коридору парня и спросил:

\- Неужели ничего нельзя сделать?

Вице-президент полностью развернулся в его сторону и заговорил почти соболезнующим тоном:

\- У меня лишь одни вопрос, Блейн… Зачем? 

Андерсон недоуменно нахмурил брови и посмотрел на собеседника немного сбитым с толку взглядом.

\- В смысле?

Скрестив руки на груди, юноша в очках спокойно заговорил:

\- Посмотри на него. Просто взгляни, - сделав паузу, позволяя Блейну пробежаться глазами по стоящему рядом другу, его расхлестанной рубахе, все еще свисающему за спиной галстуку, мятому пиджаку и развязанному шнурку на одном ботинке, он заговорил вновь, - Очевидно, что он не ценит твоих стараний. Или же он ценит их не достаточно высоко, чтобы приложить каплю усилий и постараться хотя бы изредка не подводить людей, которые на него полагаются. Это не первый раз и думаю не последний. Ты хочешь до окончания школы бегать за ним, вытаскивая из передряг? А что потом? Ты и в колледже будешь нянчиться с ним? Может просто стоит позволить ему самому управлять своей жизнью и пожинать плоды собственных поступков? Ни для кого не секрет, что он не в восторге от этой школы, от ее традиций и устоев. Так стоит ли тратить усилия и время на столь бесполезное занятие? Это давно должно было произойти и уж лучше сейчас, чем в более неподходящий момент. Мой совет, смирись, потому что это его жизнь и его выбор. Здесь не школа-реформаторий для несовершеннолетних делинквентов и если он не способен вести себя как принято в цивилизованном обществе, то заставлять его никто не будет. 

Андерсон грустно рассматривает пол под ногами, пытаясь найти правильные слова, чтобы убедить, что Себастьян должен остаться… Однако ход мыслей прерывает хрипловатый и раздраженный голос друга:

\- Закончил, четырехглазый? Теперь слушай. Может мне и плевать на местные порядки и на таких засранцев как ты, которым папочка обеспечил безбедное существование и блестящее будущее…

Себастьян говорит запальчиво, но на полу слове его прерывает вице-президент Студсовета, впервые за весь разговор повысивший голос и проявивший хоть какие-то эмоции:

\- Забавно слышать подобное от сына прокурора штата по пол года живущего в Париже. Чем местная публика заслужила твое презрение? Ты такой же как мы, в Далтоне соблюдается повсеместное равенство и среди нас есть стипендиаты различных программ, лауреаты конкурсов и олимпиад, просто одаренные учащиеся. И здесь масса студентов из простых семей, для которых, в отличие от тебя, оплата обучения – тяжелое бремя, а не данность без обязательств. И если честно, то мне просто противно слушать то высокомерное нытье, которое ты выставляешь за «бунтарство против режима». Очнись, ты больше не ребенок, а у окружающих тебя людей есть чувства и они не обязаны терпеть твое хамство!

Себастьян сверлит своего оппонента злым взглядом и тяжело дышит:

\- Во-первых, читай свои жалкие нотации тому, кто оценит эту хрень! Во-вторых, я ничего против учащихся академии не имею, иначе Блейнина здесь бы не стояла. Мне тошно от того, что все стадо идет за такими самовлюбленными засранцами, как члены Студсовета! Воистину, ваша компашка глаженых пиджачков – члены! – Себастьян глумливо ухмыляется и делает пару вальяжных шагов по направлению к своему собеседнику, - Ну и напоследок, Гертвуд – скотина, и все, что я сказал о нем чистая правда. Перед тем как я высказал свое мнение, столь явно не пришедшееся по вкусу блюстителям порядков, на уроке литературы он двадцать минут глумился, пытаясь выдавить из Юэлла признание, что тот не понимает задумки автора, просто потому что парень считал, что понимает. Видел как твои ровесники начинают хныкать и утирать нос, когда их вежливо прилюдно унижают? Причем в присутствии Члена. Можешь поинтересоваться у своего собрата по всенародному обожанию Вилмора.

К моменту когда Смайт заканчивает говорить, он стоит напротив вице-президента и надменно смотрит сверху вниз, несмотря на незначительную разницу в росте, пытаясь продемонстрировать превосходство. Однако парень напротив лишь чуть наклоняет голову вбок, словно рассматривает какую-то забавную зверушку. Его губы изгибаются в еле заметной улыбке:

\- Джеймс Юэлл? Держу пари до инцидента, ты и понятии не имел как его зовут. Отдаю должное изобретательности: убедить не только всех, но и себя в том, что оскорбление преподавателя – благородное дело. Браво. 

В глазах Себастьяна горит холодная ярость. Подошедший ближе Блейн осторожно кладет руку на его плечо и успокаивающе сжимает. Убедившись, что Смайт не собирается выплевывать оскорбления, Андерсон обращается к вице-президенту Студсовета.

\- Пожалуйста. Нельзя, чтобы его исключили. И дело не только в Отборочных. 

Парень в очках не смотрит на Блейна, он сверлит безапелляционным взглядом Смайта и спустя какое-то время говорит:

\- Поправь форму. 

Нахмурившись, Себастьян скидывает руку другу со своего плеча:

\- Что?

В голосе отвечающего лишь стальные нотки и приказной тон:

\- Ты слышал. Приведи в порядок форму. Ты пока учащийся этой школы и нормы внешнего вида одинаковы для всех. 

Все еще хмурясь, Себастьян засовывает руки в карманы и вызывающе смотрит на своего оппонента. Тот вновь скрещивает руки на груди и не отводит глаз. Презрительно сморщив нос, Смайт выгибает бровь с явным намерением сообщить «ну и что ты сделаешь теперь?». Однако выразительный терпеливый взгляд вице-президента и тычок в бок от Андерсона делают свое дело. Закатив глаза и раздраженно качнув головой, Себастьян демонстративно завязывает шнурок на ботинке, заправляет рубашку в брюки и перевязывает галстук, цепляя его зажимом к рубашке на груди. Напоследок пригладив пиджак и застегнув на нем все пуговицы, русоволосый парень одаривает члена Студсовета еще одним недовольным взглядом и растягивает губы в показушном оскале, демонстрируя все 32 зуба. 

\- Доволен?

Стоящий напротив юноша, поправляет очки и, окинув Смайта презрительным взглядом, обращается к Блейну:

\- Только если ты поручишься за него. И это последний раз, когда я заступаюсь за этого неандертальца. 

Радостно улыбаясь, Блейн хватает парня за руку и крепко жмет ее:

\- Я ручаюсь!

Подпустив немного радушия в лице, вице-президент добавляет:

\- Я ничего не обещаю. Но сделаю что в моих силах. – освободив руку из ладоней Андерсона, он холодно смотрит на Себастьяна, - Я соглашаюсь лишь потому, что Блейн просит за тебя. Не заставляй меня пожалеть об этом, Смайт. 

Хмыкнув, русоволосый юноша отвечает лишь неприязненным взглядом. Развернувшись, вице-президент удаляется ровным шагом и почти скрывается за поворотом, как опомнившийся от радости Блейн кричит в след:

\- Спасибо, Курт!

Прежде, чем исчезнуть за поворотом, парень кидает в ответ:

\- Единожды Соловей – на веки Соловей. 

***

В полдень, стоя перед дверьми зала заседаний, Себастьян медленно приходил к осознанию того, что его действительно могут исключить из академии. А еще пришлось обдумывать тот унизительный факт, что если этого не произойдет, то он будет обязан этим вице-фюреру местного рейха. От неприятных мыслей его отвлек звук открываемой двери. Спустя мгновение, из зала вышли пять человек, тот самый Студенческий Совет, что от одного упоминания вызывал чесотку и желание опорожнить желудок. Переговариваясь и смеясь, парни прошли мимо, даже не взглянув в его сторону. Бросив ироничный взгляд им вслед, Себастьян повернул голову как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть остановившегося возле него давешнего парня в очках. Стоя боком и даже не повернув головы, словно разговаривал не со Смайтом, а с пустым местом перед собой, он произнес злым полушепотом:

\- Если до Рождества услышу с твоей стороны хотя бы шорох, то первым вынесу на обсуждение твое немедленное исключение. 

И больше не тратя ни секунды направился вслед за остальными. Криво ухмыльнувшись, Себастьян ответил вслед удаляющемуся:

\- Окей, на праздники зайду к тебе раскупорить обед молчания, Хаммел. 

Курт ответил неожиданно, заставляя Себастьяна расхохотаться на весь коридор: не сбавляя шаг и не оборачиваясь, он на пару мгновений продемонстрировал оставшемуся за спиной парню средний палец.  
_________

[1] Mr. Chad – карикатурное изображение протестующего человека (как правило, вместе с излагаемым как бы от его имени стандартным требованием обеспечить что-л.: " Wot, no …?"; такого рода плакаты- "бланки" впервые появились в британской армии в годы Второй мировой войны)


	2. Chapter 2

Торопливые шаги замирают рядом и звучит едва слышный скрип обуви о полированный паркет. Курт поднимает глаза, затем кивает второкурснику, который кладет на столе перед ним пару папок с документами и, смущенно улыбнувшись, быстро удаляется. Неторопливо придвинув поближе новоприбывшие бумаги и выпрямившись, Хаммел смотрит на сидящего по другую сторону стола юношу. Грегори Вилмор вольготно расположился на придвинутом к столу кресле и из-под опущенных ресниц наблюдал за ним. 

Вилмор всегда был вежлив, почтителен и приветлив. Однако от его спокойного взгляда и учтивой полуулыбки у Курта по спине пробегал холод. Он не понимал в чем дело, но Грегори почему-то настораживал и казался, несмотря на свою открытость и благожелательность, неразгаданной тайной. Как член Студсовета, Вилмор был незаменим и отлично справлялся со своими обязанностями, он всегда с готовностью поддерживал любую инициативу самого Курта и часто советовался с ним. Пожалуй, из всех других четырех руководящих в Совете студентов, поделивших между собой обязанности по управлению некоторыми делами школы, именно Грегори можно было назвать самым близким из «приятелей». Вилмор присоединился к ним уже после того как сам Курт занял свое место в прошлом году. Грег отвечал за спортивные секции Далтона, но именно с его легкой подачи перед началом учебного года Хаммела сделали вице-президентом. И конечно он не мог не быть благодарен за такое доверие и поддержку, однако чувство чего-то странного и сокрытого продолжало преследовать каждый раз, когда Грегори протягивал ладонь для приветственного рукопожатия и спрашивал как дела. Вот и сейчас, Вилмор начал что-то небрежно пролистывать пальцем в своем телефоне, а Курт, всматриваясь в ровные ряды напечатанных букв перед глазами, ощущал себя словно под микроскопом. Конечно, единственное что могло выдать дискомфорт в самом Хаммеле, это слишком быстро просматриваемые документы, лицо же хранило свой выработанный годами невозмутимый вид. 

Закончив и сделав пару пометок на полях тут и там, Курт откинулся на спинку стула и позволил себе взглянуть в распахнутое окно. Стоял конец необычайно теплого октября и солнечный день выгнал студентов на улицу перед кампусом насладится последними лучами уже потухшего лета. Раздавались крики и смех, в стороны летели мячи, догоняемые игроками разной степени растрепанности. Курт поднялся со своего места и приблизился к окну, чтобы лучше рассмотреть манивший своим бесшабашным весельем праздник жизни внизу. Дул едва заметный ветерок, разнося по осеннему нежные запахи опавшей листвы и наверное в последний раз в этом году стриженного газона. Кто-то забил гол в импровизированные ворота и внизу немедленно организовалась радостно галдящая куча-мала из примерно пятнадцати мальчишек. На некоторых все еще были их форменные рубашки и сине-красные галстуки. Курт подавил собственный приступ смеха при виде столь по-детски неопрятного и несомненно чудеснейшего развлечения. Сбоку раздался звук виолончели, который немедленно поддержала скрипка. Повернув голову и чуть наклонившись вперед, юноша без труда разглядел расположившийся на мощенной площадке перед боковым входом, струнный квартет. Видимо всеобщее веселье вытянуло и их попрактиковаться на улице, вместо того чтобы прозябать в музыкальном классе. Воздух наполнился гармонией причудливой мелодии «Парижского Гамена», предавая картине перед глазами вид настоящей утопии… Курт положил ладонь на подоконник и на несколько секунд прикрыл глаза, вдыхая запахи осени и вслушиваясь в смесь звучавшего внизу бурного потока жизни. На мгновение тоска проглянула откуда-то из самых глубин, но была тут же забита немедленной мыслью о целях и задачах, которые еще предстояло выполнить. 

Он уже собирался вернуться к своим бумагам, как из кампуса, рядом с играющем квартетом, появился счастливо улыбающийся Блейн и, восторженно поаплодировав ребятам с инструментами, за что заслужил по благодарному кивку с их стороны, бодро зашагал по дорожке, пересекающий двор. Однако стоило ему приблизиться к все еще барахтающимся и празднующим свою победу на траве мальчишкам, как сразу несколько пар рук втащило парня в общее веселье. Кто-то сорвал сумку с его плеча и кинул под дерево, к десятку других сумок; чья-то рука попыталась потрепать аккуратно уложенные гелем темные волосы, что привело лишь к смехотворно торчащему вверх пучку на самой макушке; еще кто-то умудрился стянуть с Андерсона пиджак и отправить его в сторону все того же дерева. Притворно рассердившись и издав нечто наподобие боевого клича, Блейн бросился в самую гущу, как оказалось, теперь уже сражающихся за мяч мальчишек. Вот так цивилизованный и веками выпестованный футбол за считанные минуты потерял налет упорядоченности и скатился к тому уровню, с которого, наверное, все и началось: беспорядочная борьба стенка на стенку в попытке протащить мяч любым способом в ворота противника. Однако задор и смех были настолько заразительными, что Курт практически ощутил как губы сами растягиваться в улыбке. Андерсон ухитрился применить, кажется к Флинту, захват головы и торжествующе оглядывался по сторонам, пока несчастный пытался вывернуться из под его локтя. Словно почувствовав чужой взгляд, Блейн вскинул голову и посмотрел прямо в сторону Курта. На мгновение застыв и распознав маячившего в окне парня, он все так же задорно улыбнулся и, вскинув руку, энергично помахал ему. Курт удивленно хмыкнул и уже собирался помахать в ответ, как воспользовавшись тем, что Андерсон отвлекся, Флинт выскользнул из-под его рук и тут же опрокинул Блейна на траву. Немедленно сверху плюхнулось еще несколько мальчишек, видимо решивших, что очередная куча-мала лишней не будет. Хаммелу оставалось лишь понадеяться, что никто себе ничего не вывернет и не сломает в пылу «сражения». 

Совершенно забыв на несколько мгновений, что он не один в комнате, Курт не заметил бесшумно приблизившегося Грегори. Проследив взглядом через плечо за предметом столь пристального внимания Хаммела, Вилмор аккуратно тронул его за локоть, выводя из своеобразного забытья. Вздрогнув и повернув голову в сторону своего соратника, Курт вновь на секунду мазнул взглядом по двору, на этот раз заметив высокого парня с торчащими во все стороны волосами цвета горчичного меда. Смайт сидел на нижней ветке дерева и в отрытую потешался над пытающимся выбраться из-под горы копошащихся тел Андерсоном. Помятый, но довольный, Блейн швырнул в Себастьяна стащенным с кого-то ботинком и продолжил свои попытки освободиться. 

\- Сегодня и вправду чудесный день. Может сделаем перерыв и пройдемся до соседней кофейни? 

Голос Вилмора звучал почти у самого уха и его хрипловато-бархатные нотки полные неизменного спокойствия наконец позволили скинуть остатки чар безумия творящегося внизу. Повернувшись и пройдя обратно к своему месту, Курт медленно покачал головой и деликатно добавил:

\- Возможно чуть позже, стоит закончить со всем этим. 

Опустившись на стул и достав из сумки свой органайзер, Хаммел замер и, вдруг решившись, вновь взглянул на Грегори. Тот стоял, отперевшись об оконную раму, со спрятанными в карманы брюк ладонями, и бродил пустым взглядом по переполненному двору внизу. На самом деле, Курт вообще не собирался ни о чем спрашивать. Не то чтобы ему было совсем наплевать, но необходимости в этом не было, да и значения уже никакого не имело. И, тем не менее, что-то заставляло прояснить все до конца. 

\- Грегори, ты ведь присутствовал при инциденте с мистером Гертвудом и Смайтом? 

Вилмор отвечает не сразу. Могло показаться, что он не расслышал. Однако, спустя пару долгих мгновений, парень вытаскивает руки из карманов и повернувшись лицом к Хаммелу, опирается ладонями о подоконник позади себя, загораживая свет сочащийся из окна. Встретившись глазами с Куртом, Грегори равнодушно кивает и, не отводя взгляда, ожидает продолжения разговора. Поправив пару листков и как бы небрежно потянувшись к одной из папок, юноша в очках равнодушно роняет:

\- Так что там произошло?

Вилмор безразлично пожимает плечами:

\- Джеймс Юэлл решил, будто он способен переспорить Гертвуда. Тот фанатично защищал свои методы преподавания и то, как следует интерпретировать роман. Ничего особенного. Смайту похоже просто захотелось развлечься за чужой счет, или ему надоели их препирания, но в конце концов он, задрав ноги на парту, на весь класс начал длинное повествование о том, какие у Гертвуда проблемы и как их стоит лечить. Вот и все. 

Задумчиво повертев в руках карандаш, Курт недоверчиво приподнял одну бровь:

\- Это все? – повернув голову в сторону своего собеседника и пронаблюдав его согласный кивок, Хаммел продолжил, - И мистер Гертвуд не говорил ничего…излишнего. Он не говорил ничего, на что стоило бы обратить внимание? Его действия не несли характер… психологического или эмоционального давления на студента? – полностью развернувшись к Вилмору лицом и больше не стараясь избегать его взгляда, Курт прибавил, чтобы придать разговору немного доверительного характера и самую чуть польстить: правда добывается странными путями, - Я спрашиваю у тебя, так как знаю, что ты не станешь скрытничать и не будешь разбрасываться мелочными оправданиями. 

Грегори наблюдал это небольшое представление перед собой и, не отводя глаз, ловил каждое движение юноши напротив. Скрестив руки на груди, он заговорил все так же спокойно, вот только хрипотца в голосе почти пропала:

\- Все было в границах дозволенного. Гертвуд иногда бывает резким, все знают, что не стоит перечить ему и что если упорствовать, то он заводиться и его потом не остановить. Но он хороший учитель. 

Курт мягко качнул головой и обронил:

\- Я слышал, что он довел Юэлла до слез. 

Упрямо сжав челюсть, Грег медленно выдавил:

\- Полагаю ты слышал это от Смайта. – не увидев ни отрицания ни подтверждения соей догадке, Вилмор вдруг вновь стал невероятно спокойным и даже его немного ленивая манера перекатывать на языке слова вернулась, - Так вот почему нашему местному эталону отрицательного обаяния и преступных намерений перепала твоя поддержка. Курт, Курт, Курт…- на мгновение в его голосе проскальзывают покровительственные нотки, - И ты конечно поверил ему. Не стоит даже на 10 метров подпускать таких как Смайт - ты слишком добр и наивен, чтобы распознать даже столь откровенную ложь. 

Подобное принижение его умственных способностей, попытка выставить его неразумным ребенком хоть и задевают, но Курт хранит стойкое молчание, ожидая на что еще подвигнет Вилмора его неожиданный приступ жалостливости. Однако тот, видимо осознав свою ошибку, приближается к Хаммелу и, чуть склонившись, заботливо треплет его по плечу:

\- Прости, это прозвучало немного надменно. – не уловив изменений в лице собеседника, Грегори медленно выпрямляется и уверенно, но мягко произносит, - Я заверяю тебя, что в конфликте, устроенном Смайтом, не было необходимости. Гертвуд хоть и был немного настойчив, но соблюдал рамки дозволенного. Что касается Юэлла, то ему стоит научиться слушать своих преподавателей. – все так же неотрывно смотря Курту в глаза, Вилмор едва заметно улыбается и продолжает уже с большей сердечностью, - Я восхищаюсь тем, как ты стремишься увидеть в людях лишь лучшие их черты, как борешься за интересы всех студентов и как самоотверженно готов защищать даже самых безнадежных. Но Смайт не стоил усилий. 

Сдержанно кивнув и коротко попрощавшись, Грегори наконец покидает комнату, оставляя Курта в полном одиночестве. Дождавшись когда шаги стихнут, Хаммел утомленным движением снимает очки и ослабляет узел прежде безупречно завязанного галстука. Потянувшись и размяв ладонью плечо, к которому еще 5 минут назад прикасался его соратник по Студсовету, юноша вновь перекладывает бумаги, выуживая с самого дна стопки одинокий исписанный мальчишеским почерком листок. В очередной раз за день пробежав по нему глазами, Курт поднялся и подошел к столу со шредером. Включив прибор и, не колеблясь, опустив в него лист, он наблюдал, как снизу сыплется лишь бумажная труха с едва различимыми буквами.

\- Лжец. 

Из-за жужжания издаваемого шредером, едва ли кто-нибудь смог бы услышать тихий шепот вице-президента. Выключив прибор и вернувшись к окну, Курт поискал глазами давешних парней во дворе. Струнный квартет все еще играл, оттачивая свой репертуар на свежем воздухе. Мальчишки продолжали весело носиться. Средневековое побоище а.к.а. футбол уже завершился и Хаммел разглядел у того самого дерева, чье подножие служило местом складирования всех вещей, перемазанных в пятнах травы и грязи, жутко лохматых, но кажется полностью довольных жизнью Соловьев. Только Тад выделялся относительной опрятностью внешнего вида. Парень строил остальных в более или менее правильные ряды, видимо, решив порепетировать. Но ему это слабо удавалось, так как остальные то и дело менялись местами, пихались локтями и всячески нарушали и так полностью отсутствующую дисциплину. Блейн восседал на спине у Себастьяна, который почему-то был босиком (может отстреливался собственными ботинками?), успел обзавестись огромным пятном грязи на лбу и порвать рубашку. Нарочито неуклюже распихивая собратьев по хору, Себастьян тащил на закорках Андерсона сквозь толпу, а тот громко и нарочито-басистым голосом читал «Скрюченную Песенку»: «…ожки…И ходил он целый век по…» Соловьям хватило нескольких секунд, чтобы наплевать на все старания Тада, подхватить детский стишок и хором на разный манер начать выкрикивать продолжение:

\- … А за скрюченной рекой, в скрюченном домишке… 

Смайт опустил Андерсона на землю и, убегая всей толпой от Тада, Соловьи бросились подбирать свои вещи и направились к кампусу, оставляя больше места для игр оставшимся на улице ребятам. Пронаблюдав как двое лучших друзей, смеясь и толкая друг друга, исчезают в здании, Курт нашел взглядом Трента. Тот оказался одним из последних и ему нещадно доставалось от раздраженного Тада, оравшего про грядущие соревнования и невозможность работать в таких условиях. 

Долгая и упорная работа, а так же опыт ответственности за других, приучили Курта не делать поспешных выводов. Исполнять свои обязанности безупречно и быть всегда объективным – это для него было неотъемлемыми составляющими ежедневной деятельности. Предполагал ли Хаммел, что Блейн придет просить за друга, когда узнал о слушании и возможном отстранении Смайта? Конечно же предполагал. Стал бы Курт помогать просто потому, что не хотел расстраивать Андерсона? Однозначно нет. Отчего помог? Может он и не поверил бы Себастьяну, однако еще накануне, он наткнулся на Трента и, рассказав о возможном отчислении, попросил в подробностях расписать, что конкретно произошло. Трент был добродушным малым, который заботился обо всех и доверял Курту: убедить его помочь не составило труда и уже перед сном Хаммел читал подробное описание поведения всех лиц причастных к случившемуся. И да, слова и действия мистера Гертвуда заставляли усомниться в его педагогическом профессионализме. Если бы не вмешательство Смайта, возможно администрация с большим интересом отнеслась бы к поведению преподавателя. Почему же Курт сделал вид, что вообще не намерен помогать и позволил себя поуговаривать? Какие бы обстоятельства не привели к подобному исходу, но как вице-президент он не желал наблюдать столь неподобающее поведение у одного из студентов. Ладно, чего уж скрывать, Себастьян его откровенно бесил! Просто смотреть на этого самодовольного придуривающегося и совершенно беспринципного хама было выше сил. Хотелось двинуть гребаными отчетами по его лохматой башке и орать чтобы прекратил выкобениваться и действовать на нервы! Однако, ни на секунду не давая просочиться своей неприязни к Смайту наружу, в тишине собственной комнаты Курт мог признаться, что Себастьян задевал его не столько своим поведением и откровенным пренебрежением правилами, сколько той атмосферой свободы и реализации собственных желаний. Используй Хаммел свое влияние как вице-президент, и Себастьян уже давно бы числился в бывших студентах, причем винить в этом кроме как самого себя, ему было бы некого. Вот только спустить с привязи весь негатив на Смайта мешала советь, так как в конце концов Курт мог распознать мелочное и уродливое чувство, что так грызло и заставляло срываться в его присутствии на неприличные жесты и резкие слова. Чувство, которое жило где-то рядом с тоской по музыке и пению, где-то рядом с усталостью от необходимости всегда быть безупречным, где-то рядом с болью отказа от собственных грез и мечтаний…Зависть. 

Как бы отвратительно от этого не делалось, но Курт завидовал Себастьяну. Тот был волен заниматься чем пожелает. Смайт не ограничивал себя ни в чем и без лишнего противоречий шел по жизни как вздумается. Дух бунтарства и неподчинения манил сильнее 90%-ной распродажи. По вселенскому Закону Подлости, в школе полной одаренных и богатых парней, единственный кому завидовал вице-президент Хаммел был ленивый раздолбай с манией величия. Дерьмово… Будь Курт так же беззаботен и волен в своих поступках как Смайт, то он наверное не сидел бы допоздна в библиотеке или комнате Студовета, не зубрил бы право и не составлял жутко содержательные и столь же жутко скучные отчеты, его день не был бы расписан по минутам и он уж точно не жил бы в обнимку с органайзером… Вместо этого он, наверное, пел бы в хоре, проводил пятницы с отцом за семейным ужином, таскался бы по торговому центру с друзьями или пил кофе с Блейном, как когда они были на первом курсе… А еще он бы одевался как душе заблагорассудиться не пару раз в месяц, когда приезжал на выходные домой, а каждый день, и уж точно в жизни не стал бы носить очки для чтения. И колледж! Он бы выбрал что-то связанное с театром и поехал бы в Нью-Йорк, а не стандартную юриспруденцию в Гарварде или Принстоне. Хотя, если поступить в Колумбийский Университет, то все еще можно отправиться в Нью-Йорк… и оказаться в городе Бродвея, любительских театров, моды и массы других соблазнов – об учебе можно было бы сразу забыть! Вот так вот вновь возвращаешься к мысли о Гарварде и жизни в пригороде Бостона. 

У Хаммела были планы. Забить на все и жить как Смайт хотелось до дрожи в коленях, но вкалывать столько лет и пустить все под откос ради попытки поступить в театральную школу? Убейте, но прожечь свою жизнь он всегда успеет. Может пару лет назад у него еще была возможность передумать, но теперь конкретные цели стояли превыше желаний и грез о сцене. Разум побеждал секундные порывы, однако тлетворное чувство раздражения на Себастьяна никуда не девалось, каждый раз напоминая об иной возможной жизни. Ведь Курт не был таким! Весь этот облик «формалистского придурка» выработался с годами сам собой, и надевался вместе с формой словно броня. На поступление в старшую школу 14-летний Хаммел в свое время смотрел без энтузиазма. К этому возрасту он уже успел вкусить долю предвзятого отношения в средней школе. И хотя там дети не были и вполовину так же жестоки как в Старшей Школе МакКинли, смешки за спиной и пара обидных прозвищ демонстрировали определенное отношение и подготовили мальчика к возможному продолжению. Хотя к такому он едва ли был готов. 

Джинсы, футболка и бесформенны рюкзак за спиной – Хаммел едва ли выделялся из общей массы. Старшеклассники, начавшие травлю, тем не менее, безошибочно выделили его как одну из целей для обидных слов и считали своим долгом толкнуть в коридоре. Более успешные одноклассники, а конкретно те, что попали в футбольную команду, быстро подхватили эту привычку и уже сами начали действовать с поистине по-детски широкой фантазией. Старшему поколению спортсменов быстро приелось уделять внимание новичкам - лузерам, их больше волновала маячившая уже не за горизонтами жизнь вне стен школы. К тому же свою задачу они выполнили: передали годами заведенные порядки следующему поколению школьников. А вот «свои» бушевали, всячески демонстрируя собственное превосходство и зарабатывая авторитет. Курта обливали слашем, ему рвали книги, выбрасывали в помойку его рюкзак, опрокидывали поднос в столовой… словом жизнь шла своим чередом и попутно заставляла ненавидеть общественный уклад. Ежедневно получая свою порцию «даров жизни», Хаммел старался концентрироваться на приятных вещах, то есть том, что ему нравилось, что захватывало. Мюзиклы и занятия музыкой, йога и танцы, модные журналы и шоппинг. А сколько всевозможных баночек и флакончиков можно было найти в мужской секции косметического магазина! В целом потерпеть пол дня в школе было хоть и не особо приятно, но это не убивало. 

А потом его отец случайно постирал все его школьные футболки, и они стали выглядеть как нечто ношеное стадом слонов. И Курт, плюнув на осторожность, надел в школу свой прекрасный бежевый свитер. Казалось в тот день он носил гигантскую надпись над головой «Я - гей», а вокруг отплясывал бразильский карнавал. На него пялились. Господи, это же был всего лишь свитер! Причину он понял, когда увидел такой же на Сантане Лопез, не постеснявшейся заявить во всеуслышанье, что 150$ были явно завышенной ценой, если продавец этой марки не способен отличить мальчика от девочки. Хотя она тут же добавила, что в этом свитере в самом деле не видит особой разницы. Иронично, учитывая, что спустя пару дней Лопез приняли в чирлидеры и никто уже не мог вспомнить, что было время когда она не носила их форму. 

Унижение оказалось невероятным. Как и последствия. Если он раньше считал, что все было плохо, то теперь явно вскрылись новые глубины этого состояния. У футболистов появилась милая привычка встречать его по утрам и запихивать в мусорный бак. Тычки и обливания следовали с такой частотой, что оставалось лишь гадать, занимались ли эти неандертальцы хоть чем-нибудь помимо этого в школе? Акция по приколачиванию садовой мебели к крыше была, видимо, особым шиком их изобретательности, так как «смывание» в туалете считалось середнячком. Ну а самым худшим было то, что отец начал подозревать неладное. У него появилась привычка внимательно рассматривать Курта, словно в попытке найти что-то необычное. Он слишком часто стал интересоваться тем, как у его сына дела в школе, с кем он дружит, не попадает ли в неприятности. К счастью после истории с футболками, к стирке Берт больше не допускался и младшему Хаммелу с легкостью удавалось скрывать испорченную одежду. Однако пару раз отец все же замечал испачканные джинсы и рубашки. Вот тогда приходилось подробно объяснять, выдумывая достаточно правдоподобные истории о собственной неуклюжести. На что Курт получал в ответ странный взгляд голубых глаз и непонятное покачивание головой. А еще отец стал иногда встречать его после школы, и уж тут скрывать становилось намного сложнее. Кончилось все тем, что парень как-то утром забыл свой учебник на кухне и отец привез его следом в школу лишь для того, чтобы стать свидетелем как его сына швыряют в мусорный бак. Скандал был грандиозный! Берт приволок за шкирку пару футболистов прямо в директорский кабинет и потребовал наказать виновных. Он непререкаемым тоном попросил вызвать их родителей, найти остальных причастных к этой ситуации. А еще он потребовал медицинского осмотра его, явно подвергающегося издевательствам, сына. Все удалось как-то уладить, однако мистер Хаммел четко дал понять, что повторись такое снова, и он наймет адвоката. 

Курт едва сдерживал слезы, было унизительно и обидно. Больше всего он сожалел, что отец увидел его таким жалким и слабым, жертвой издевательств. Ему было страшно поднять глаза и увидеть выражение тоскливого разочарования или, еще хуже, жалости. А еще было ужасно страшно, что отец поймет причину по которой над Куртом издеваются. И это разрывало сердце на части. Ничего он раньше не желал так, как чтобы все поскорее забылось, чтобы отец больше не думал какой он слабак. А главное, чтобы не понял и не отвернулся. Пусть Берт жалеет его, пусть считает неспособным постоять за себя, ведь даже такое было многократно желаннее, чем возможная перспектива лишиться любого внимания с его стороны. Доктор все же осмотрел Курта и зафиксировал ушибы. Берт ходил мрачнее тучи и настойчиво повторял, что посмей его в школе кто хоть пальцем тронуть, он немедленно должен сообщить ему. Конечно же он попытался заверить отца, что все в порядке и что подобного не повториться. 

И действительно, после скандала его старались не трогать. К тому же появилась небольшая радость – в школе решили возобновить хоровой кружок и, не колеблясь, Курт записался в него. Сначала все было немного «криво», зато он подружился с Мерседес и Тиной, стал уделять больше внимания социальной жизни, ушло желание просто пережить очередной учебный день. Но все хорошее кончается. И хоровой кружок, словно красная тряпка для быка, сподвиг местных неандертальцев возобновить «охоту на ведьм». Обстрел шариками с мочой был самым отвратительным. При воспоминании об этом, даже спустя годы, Курт буквально чувствовал тот стойкий тошнотворный запах и подкатывающее к горлу желание опорожнить желудок. Причем случилось это прямо перед его домом! Хорошо хоть Берт не узнал о произошедшем. Младший Хаммел теперь был очень осторожен, он стал мастером сокрытия улик, способных выдать продолжающиеся издевательства. Например, он брал три комплекта одежды: в первом он уезжал и возвращался домовой, второй носил в школе, а третий держал на случай очередного обливания ледяным слашем. Однако отец был бдителен как никогда и зорко следил за сыном, подмечая малейшие детали. И Курт видел, что он волнуется. Но рассказать о происходящем был не в силах. Страх, что его сексуальная ориентация заставит самого дорогого ему в жизни человека отвернуться был слишком силен. Да и демонстрировать свою слабость перед всегда таким сильным и могучим отцом было выше его сил. Парень бы выдержал все, он знал, то сможет пережить это. Однако все указывало на то, что Берт не желал, чтобы его сын «выдерживал» или «переживал». И наверное Курту удалось бы и дальше скрывать происходящее, но жизнь в очередной раз иронично вильнула хвостом и случай, совершенно не связанный с притеснениями в школе, словно камень упавший в воду, породил массу «кругов» - последствий. Или камень, разбивающий лобовое стекло его машины. Курт объяснял отцу, приводил ребят из хора в свидетели, но все было тщетно. Так темперамент Мерседес аукнулся очередным медицинским осмотром, иском школе за попустительское отношение к физическому и психологическому здоровью студентов и настоящим расследованием с вызовом свидетелей и поиском виновных. Расследование начала комиссия по делам несовершеннолетних, когда в ходе судебной тяжбы, вскрылась неудачная попытка самоубийства одного из бывших учащихся, несколько подозрительных травм у студентов в прошлом и, как ни странно, видеозаписи с камер системы безопасности, в поле видения которых несколько раз попадали явно умышленные действия физического характеры, которые комиссией были квалифицированы как насильственные. 

Особо громкого резонанса это расследование не получило, так как серьезного ущерба здоровью кого-либо нанесено не было. Однако директор Фиггинс принес официальные извинения, были исключены несколько учеников, школа выплатила штраф, а учителей обязали патрулировать коридоры. Хаммелы выиграли иск и, хотя сумма, выплаченная им в качестве компенсации, была не особо велика, отец казался довольным исходом. По завершению он крепко обнял сына и сказал, что теперь все закончиться. В тот вечер Курт признался Берту в своих страхах и сообщил о самом, как ему тогда казалось, страшном своем секрете. Однако последующее заставило его еще раз убедиться, как сильно ему повезло с родителем и в очередной раз испытать всеобъемлющее чувство безграничной любви к отцу. В ответ на признание, тот лишь сказал, что уже догадался обо всем сам давным-давно. Но самым лучшим было облегчение в родных глазах и обнадеживающая улыбка. «Ты самое дорогое, что у меня есть. Я так горжусь тобой и сделаю все, слышишь, все, чтобы ты был счастлив. Я люблю тебя и буду любить несмотря ни на что…» - сказал ему в тот вечер Берт, спокойствие и умиротворенность впервые за последние месяцы поселилось в душе Курта, убеждая больше не думать обо всем, что с ним произошло. 

Еще с тех пор, как старший Хаммел впервые узнал о проблемах своего сына, он настоял на поиске новой школы. Тогда Курт не придал этому особого значения. Однако после суда подобное казалось неотвратимым. Берт заявил, что найдет самое лучшее учебное заведение, какое возможно и сделает все, чтобы обеспечить своему сыну безопасность. Вот только проблема заключалась в том, что Курт не хотел покидать МакКинли. Ведь теперь там кое-что, но изменилось, не так ли? Зачинщиков травли удалили и хоровой клуб наконец начал походить на настоящую команду, у них было необходимое для соревнований количество участников. Будущее еще никогда не смотрелось в более радужном свете нежели тогда. К тому же, стоило Курту увидеть брошюрки фаворита отцовского рейтинга школ, Академии Далтон, как он тут же решил, что ни за что туда не поступит. С глянцевых листочков в сине-красных тонах смотрели улыбающиеся парни разных возрастов в одинаковой форме и с такими же идентичным выражением лиц. Красиво расписанная политика школы гарантировала полную отдачу ребенка учебному процессу в безопасной среде, успехи и награды студентов демонстрировали мотивированность и конкурентоспособность учащихся, а университеты, выбираемые выпускниками школы, практически кричали об элитарности. У Курта от таких «достоинств» лицо само кривилось в недовольную мину, а мысли, что стоит переступить порог этой обители «избранных» и ему в голову вставят чип, превратив в «Стэпфордского мужа», рисовали целые сценарии для ужастиков. К тому же здание выглядело старинным и по ночам, наверное, походило на пристанище вампиров. Бррррр… Хотя, чего уж там скрывать, его не столько напрягали радиационные улыбки на лицевой стороне брошюрки, сколько цены за обучение в самом ее конце. Нет, Далтон был отвергнут через две минуты после того как его предложили. Отцу он сказал, что обдумает. Потом долго придумывались причины, чтобы отказаться от столь дорогой школы и, в конце концов, после долгих уговоров, Берт скрипя сердцем разрешил ему пока продолжить посещение МакКинли. 

Там к Курту хоть и стали относиться вежливее, но в общем все было по старому, за исключением наличия ежедневных приветствий в виде слаша с дробленым льдом. Избавившись от агрессии со стороны футбольной команды, можно было полностью отдать себя любимым занятиям и наконец насладиться школьными деньками. Однако, парню все еще везло как утопленнику и кажется жизнь решила ввести его во все нелепости в какие могла. Стоило ситуации наладиться и стабилизироваться, а подготовке к Отборочным немного замаячить на горизонте, как очередная ложка дегтя не замедлила себя явить в виде очаровательной Эйприл Роудс. И все было прекрасно, они мило поболтали, он обзавелся шикарнейшей коллекцией журналов по бодибилдингу. Вот только принимать все дары этой авантюрной дамы не следовало. Отсутствие опыта и чувство меры сделали свое дело: Курт не заметил, как впервые в жизни напился, в процессе рассказав задушевную историю из детства и проблевавшись на туфли школьного психолога. 

Естественно Берт обо всем узнал. На следующей неделе младший Хаммел уже сидел в сине-красном форменном пиджаке перед директором Академии Далтон, который приветствовал его как нового студента перед первым учебным днем. Переубедить отца уже не могло ничего. Он безапелляционно заявил, что не позволит своему сыну находиться в школе отвратительной настолько, что ребенку приходиться напиваться до потери пульса для ее посещения. Все было решено и обсуждению не подлежало. Курт еще пытался попроситься в другую школу, но на государственных учреждениях Берт поставил крест, а ближайшая отвечающая его стандартам частная школа, кроме Далтона, находилась в Колумбусе. Цена за семестр заставляла беспокоиться о благосостоянии семьи, но отец уверенно убеждал, что им хватит – автосервис приносил стабильный доход и возможно придется увеличить часы работы, но они урежут некоторые расходы. Накопления на колледж и другие необходимые вложение не должны были пострадать, поэтому успокоив сына, Берт лишь понадеялся, что в новой школе Курту будет хорошо. 

В Далтоне безусловна присутствовала своя прелесть. Все были приветливы, коридоры сияли чистотой, в туалетах стены не пестрели неприличными надписями, учителя стремились всеми силами донести до каждого студента изучаемый материал, а библиотека походила на Мекку Знаний, куда устремлялось процентов 80% учеников после занятий. Во всех смыслах эта частная академия оправдывала каждое слово из своей рекламной брошюры. А уж количество клубов, кружков и предлагаемых дополнительных занятий могло вогнать в ступор: имелся даже клуб рисования комиксов и, видимо созданный каким-то особо креативным студентом, кружок художественного футбола носками. Было бы смешно, если бы он не насчитывал в своем составе 23 человека. Но Курта первое время больше занимали не странные пристрастия некоторых учащихся, а необходимость носить жуткую форму и чрезмерная учебная нагрузка. Спустя пару недель, младший Хаммел чуть обвыкся и выработал ритм занятий, плюс было решено, что в течение учебной недели парень будет жить в студенческом общежитии академии, так как тратиться на автобус или бензин по подсчетам выходило дороже. К тому времени Курта так же приняли в школьный а капельный хор Соловьи. И хотя своей манией на исполнение попсы главенствующей в чартах и однообразной хореографией они заставляли задуматься о начале приема антидепрессантов, даже такая возможность выступать была лучше, чем ничего. Все вошло в колею, у Хаммела появились приятели, в учебе благодаря прилежанию тоже имелись успехи… вот только ощущение, что ему здесь не место не покидало. Он скучал по отцу и, как ни странно, по прежней школе. 

Но жизнь шла своим чередом. Во время судебных разбирательств, Берт познакомился с Кэрол Хадсон, чей сын был одним из немногих непричастных к непосредственным издевательствам в школе. К тому же Курт был знаком с Финном по хоровому кружку и, если так можно сказать, тот ему нравился. Младший Хаммел прекрасно понимал, что оставшись в доме один, отец так или иначе будет нуждаться в общении и, разве плохо, если он найдет друга в этой милой женщине? Чего он не понял сразу, так это то, что люди их возраста хоть и имели жизненный опыт и были осмотрительны, они осознавали ограниченность времени им отпущенном. Не вдаваясь в детали, пару-тройку месяцев роман Берта и Кэрол нарастал как снежный ком. И хотя этот «ком» еще не катился в совершенно однозначном направлении, догадаться куда он может свернуть было не сложно. Курт был рад за отца, но внутри поднимала голову ревность. И она дала знать о себе в открытую, когда было объявлено, что Хадсоны теперь буду жить у них в доме. Однако расстояние между ним и Бертом было достаточно велико для того, чтобы младший Хаммел успешно скрыл от него свои чувства. Теперь он жил в совершенно ином мире, слишком спокойном и размеренном, и мешать отцу устраивать собственное счастье казалось слишком несправедливым. 

А после Рождественских праздников Берт впал в кому после сердечного приступа. В те дни казалось, что жизнь кончилась, что все светлое покинуло этот безрадостный мир. Администрация Далтона с пониманием отнеслась к пропущенным занятиям, Курт отказался покидать отца. И когда тот наконец пошел на поправку, именно Курт ухаживал за ним. Реабилитация заняла довольно много времени и финансовые трудности дали о себе знать. Курт все так же пытался убедить Берта, что ни к чему тому тратиться на такую дорогую школу. Однако отец лишь грустно улыбнувшись заявил, что будет оплачивать его школу так долго как сможет и возражений не принял. Из-за большого количества пропущенных занятий Курту пришлось несколько недель безвылазно провести в Академии, нагоняя пройденный материал и доделывая накопившуюся домашнюю работу. Он старательно пытался изыскать пути, как облегчить для отца столь высокую плату…

В этом ему помог случай. В то время Курт часто засиживался допоздна. Тревога и непрестанные мысли о возникших проблемах, трудах и болезни отца, вызывали бессонницу. Это время он использовал, чтобы наверстать упущенное, но соседей по комнате раздражали его ночные посиделки, они стали жаловаться, что он мешает им спать, поэтому приходилось покидать собственную спальню. Выбираясь в пустующие коридоры общежития, чтобы доделать уроки и хоть немного нагулять сон, он столкнулся с ответственным по этажу Дэйтоном Стайнфорестером. Обычно тот был весьма холоден в общении, слыл настоящим зубрилой и раздражал окружающих своим постоянным стремлением превосходства в любой деятельности в которую был вовлечен. Немногим он нравился, друзей у парня не водилось, а приятелей можно было по пальцам пересчитать. Однако никто не мог отрицать его ответственного отношения к своим обязанностям и определенного рода уважения, которым он пользовался среди учащихся. 

Дэйтон немедленно заявил, что донесет на Курта, если поймает его еще раз. Однако, встретив равнодушное заявление о бессоннице и большом количестве заданий, которые необходимо выполнить, по непонятной причине, он сжалился и отвел Хаммела в свою комнату, сказав, что он может заниматься у него. Потребовались недели, в течение которых Курт смог разговорить замкнутого юношу. Стайнфорестер с неожиданной готовностью помогал ему со сложными темами, разъяснил правила действующие в школе, особенности преподавательского состава, а узнав затруднительную ситуацию первокурсника, указал путь по которому стоит двигаться. Именно он помог советом о том, как максимально снизить затраты на обучение… Сейчас, на четвертом курсе, будучи вице-президентом, Хаммел едва оплачивал 20% от общей стоимости обучения благодаря многочисленным гранатам, стипендиии и своему высокому статусу, который, к примеру, обеспечил ему бесплатное проживание в общежитии академии. 

Но тогда, меньше трех лет назад, Курт был впечатлен информацией, которую вывалил на него новоприобретенный друг. К примеру, в школе имелись стипендиальные программы, но все они были очень плотно укомплектованы – прорваться в них, да еще и посреди учебного года не представлялось возможным. Однако проблема заключалась в том, что Курту нужны были программы лишь определенного рода. Так, он не должен был надеяться на стипендии в области искусств: они были мизерными, а желающих хоть отбавляй; физико-математическое направление было так же забито одаренными и очень конкурентоспособными студентами; естественная история, стоявшая особняком и оплачиваемая, как ни странно, лучше всех, принимала студентов лишь по особым рекомендациям; экономические, правовые и социальные программы были так же, по понятным причинам, сверхпопулярны, особенно учитывая, что Далтон славился выпускниками - успешными бизнесменами и юристами. Но Дэйтон покровительственно улыбался, видя отчаявшееся выражение лица Курта, и чуть погодя, объяснил ему весь план. Он требовал полной сосредоточенности на учебе, общественной жизни школы и громадной доли терпения. Сначала они пропихнули Хаммела в один из почти развалившихся комитетов по организации досуга студентов. Пара ярких идей обеспечили необходимое внимание, а прекрасный учебный план, гениально расписанный Стайнфорестером, дал поддержку в лице преподавательского состава. Курт пару месяцев просто метался по школе, знакомясь с руководителями других комитетов, внося предложения, порой самые нелепые, призывая объединиться для того или иного мероприятия, вовлекая то один то другой кружок в разнообразную деятельность. Все это могло показаться возней, но Дэйтон знал куда давить. Несколько разговоров с нужными людьми и непомерная работоспособность Курта, столь явно им демонстрируемая в эти дни, позволили продвинуть его в клуб права и юриспруденции, приблизив таким образом к цели которую поставил Дэй – добиться для Хаммела стипендии по правовым дисциплинам. Почему именно право? Стайнфорестер объяснил, что ему известно об учащемся в данной программе, который находиться на грани отчисления. Скоро должно было появиться место и претендентов будет масса. Благодаря участию в клубе и активной деятельности, плюс рекомендации от преподавателей и поддержка снобов из комитетов, у Курта появилась серьезная заявка на получение стипендии. 

Стоит ли говорить, что Дэйтон свое дело знал – к концу семестра все случилось как он и предсказывал: с начала нового учебного года Курт являлся стипендиатом и студентом с льготами. Но это только прибавило учебы, ведь чтобы продержаться, надо было быть лучше остальных, ни на секунду не подвергая сомнению свою позицию среди одаренных, более обеспеченных и обладающих связями учеников. Стайнфорестер довольно жестко разложил перед Куртом как дела на само деле обстоят в Академии Далтон. 

« - Ты учишься в школе, где все поголовно богатые снобы в пятом колене. Неужели действительно веришь в равенство и всю ту броскую чушь, что написана в рекламном буклете? Они буду улыбаться тебе, Курт, делать вид, что ты одни из них, обходиться с тобой на равных, но когда придет момент, ни одному из них даже в голову не придет, что ты хотя бы близко им ровня. В мире, где главное власть и деньги, им нравиться играть в либеральные нравы и демократию. Они хоть и дети, но прекрасно понимают, что через несколько лет будут в числе самых влиятельных людей этого штата и страны, а ты, скорее всего, всю жизнь будешь пробиваться с самых низов, несмотря на свое образование. Так что не заблуждайся насчет своего положения. Ты можешь дружить с ними, но не рассчитывай, что это что-то меняет в том, кто они и кто ты. Ты не член клуба, если твой папочка не зарабатывает хотя бы пару-тройку миллионов в год и не знаком с сенатором и губернатором. Не пытайся влезть в их шкуру, не забывай кто ты и рассчитывай лишь на собственные силы. »

Тогда же, Курту скрепя сердце пришлось покинуть Соловьев из-за нехватки времени. Дэйтон тоже внес свою лепту, незамедлительно сообщив:

«- В этой школе так много разнообразных кружков, комитетов и советов не от большой любви к порядку и бюрократии. Просто когда вокруг одни исключительно ценные студенты, каждый мелкий избалованный прыщ стремиться выделиться. И дело не в том, что они все из себя такие мотивированные и им НЕ насрать. Просто одно дело когда ты как и тридцать других протирал штаны в кружке «художественного вязания шнурков» и совсем другое, если ты был председателем этого весьма полезного и представительного клуба юных джентльменов. Оказаться хотя бы на голову выше по статусу не просто прихоть, но заявкой на успех в будущем, да и в резюме смотрится намного красивее, чем простое членство. И все чуют громадную разницу между тем, чтобы руководить толпой и быть толпой. Поэтому почти в каждом кружке или комитете есть не только президент или председатель, но еще и его заместитель, бухгалтер или материально ответственный, плюс пара-тройка должностей. Сам посмотри: думаешь Соловьям так уж нужен их Совет? Им уже помогает преподаватель по музыке, кружок оперы, симфоническо-инструментальный клуб и прочее и прочее. Еще лет тридцать назад это был просто хор прилежных мальчиков, которые исполняли студенческий гимн по праздникам. Кому-то захотелось сделать все посолидней, выделиться из общей кучи и вуаля - у них свой совет и независимость. Совершенно бесполезные для них вещи, на мой взгляд. Ко всему прочему, ты продолжаешь растрачивать время на их длинные нелепые дискуссии о том, подпрыгнуть им после поворота или сделать шаг влево во время исполнения очередного поп-дерьма. Более идиотского времяпрепровождения придумать невозможно. Лучше избавься от лишнего и сосредоточь силы на более нужных вещах. К тому же Соловьи не принесут тебе и грамма выгоды в материальном аспекте. Обычно в них поют богатые популярные детки, которым не нужно думать о таких мелочах как стипендия. Факты на лицо: ты не можешь позволить себе хоровой кружок.»

Конечно, презрение и неприязнь с которыми Дэйтон относился к академии настораживали, но Курт видел реальные результаты и не мог отказаться от этого. В один из редких выходных, которые он все же провел дома, юный Хаммел убедился, что дела отца действительно оставляю желать лучшего. Новости о полученной стипендии были встречены радостно, с намеком на облегчение и громадной долей гордости. Это лишь подтолкнуло юношу к тому, чтобы работать более усердно. К тому же с Финном у Берта было слишком много общего. Курт ненавидел, что отец проводит так много времени с этим недалеким переростком в то время как ему даже для обычного ужина надо было ехать два часа. В какой-то момент, парень просто решил, что по крайней мере, если он не может быть единственным сыном, то будет сыном, которым Берт гордиться больше всего. 

За полтора месяца до конца учебного года Дэйтон сломал ногу. В те три недели, которые потребовались для его выздоровления, им хоть и назначили временного ответственного по этажу, но все настолько привыкли подходить с просьбами к Курту, вместо того чтобы напрямую обращаться к мрачному Стайнфорестеру, что негласно дружно продолжили считать именно его тем человеком, который поможет в решении любой проблемы. Сломался кран в душевой? Скажите Курту, он сообщит коменданту. В прачечной перепутали постельное белье? Курт отправит им списки и указания, чтобы доставили все правильно. Бросила девушка? К Стайнфорестеру конечно в жизни не подошел бы, но Курт такой чуткий и внимательный парень, уж он то подбодрит, да еще и пиццу закажет. Конечно же самого Хаммела немного напрягал такой поворот вещей, ведь времени на собственные дела из-за проблем других оставалось меньше. Однако популярность в школе и широкий круг знакомых в какой-то степени компенсировали происходящее, тем более что благодарные студенты были стол же отзывчивы к его собственным просьбам и поручениям. 

Тогда же, ближе к концу семестра, на этаже появился симпатичный мальчик с застенчивой улыбкой и грустными глазами по имени Блейн Андерсон. Осведомленный об авторитете Курта среди учащихся, директор Академии вызвал его к себе и попросил показать новенькому его комнату и проводить на первый урок. Стоит ли говорить, что от юного Хаммела ожидали внимательного отношения к Блейну, но с ним оказалось неожиданно приятно общаться и ребята подружились. Именно Курт рассказал Андерсону о Соловьях и привел его на прослушивание. Со временем темноволосый юноша стал более открытым, повеселел и обзавелся множеством друзей. Он рассказал Хаммелу историю о танцах и избиении, которая повергла того в ужас и привела к осознанию, что ему не так уж и сильно досталось. Несмотря на занятость и многочисленные заботы, Курт всегда умудрялся уделять Блейну время, когда тот звал его попить кофе или пройтись по парку академии. Они много времени проводили в библиотеке и Курту стало казаться, что он влюбляется в своего друга. Как же давно это было. Сейчас действующий вице-президент и не помышлял о том, чтобы встречаться хоть с кем-то до колледжа. Но тогда первый учебный год неумолимо двигался к концу, Дэйтон вернулся в школу и, равнодушно хмыкнув на вести о дружбе с Андерсоном, нагрузил Хаммела еще сильнее, сообщив, что помимо стипендии стоит занять хоть какой-нибудь пост. Сам Стайнфорестер совершенно прямо заявил, что выбил себе место ответственного по этажу только ради бесплатного проживания в общежитии. 

«- Я не понимаю. Ты не выносишь местные нравы, терпеть не можешь студенческую общественность и совершенно не интересуешься ничем, что не принесло бы личной выгоды. Зачем ты помогаешь мне? Почему даешь все эти советы и продвигаешь?  
\- Я выпускаюсь в этом году. И хоть меня тошнит от всего, что здесь твориться, когда-то я был тобой. Со второго курса бился за самые льготные условия обучения. И пусть обстоятельства у нас разные, как и отношение ко всему происходящему, но я понимаю, что должен сделать хоть что-то пока могу. Помочь пока могу.  
\- Почему именно я?  
\- Знаешь, Курт, даже среди нас будущих продажных политиков, беспринципных адвокатов и нечистых на руку бизнесменов должны быть приличные люди.»

Почему-то именно та отсылка к его нравственному облику и задела Хаммела больше всего. Нет, конечно же он не оскорбился, но скорее осознал, что продвигаясь согласно плану Дэйтона и пытаясь преумножить свое влияние в школе, он еще столкнется с моральными прениями и будет вынужден принимать решения, которые могли противоречить его принципам. 

И вот сейчас, после стольких лет, неожиданно избранный в Студсовет на третьем году обучения и ставший вице-президентом на четвертом, Курт вспоминал пройденный путь и мирился с поведением Себастьяна, напоминая себе, что ДОЛЖЕН помогать… особенно если никто другой не в состоянии это сделать. 

***  
\- Мистер Хаммел, подождите-ка! Как раз собирался отправить вам эти документы.

Розовощекий и полный энтузиазма, Роберт Голдсаммер, завуч по дисциплинарным вопросам, буквально кинулся к Курту, завидев его на другом конце коридора. Юноша вежливо улыбнулся и, поправив очки, остановился:

\- Чем могу быть полезен, профессор Голдсаммер?

Все так же энергично и радостно, преподаватель протягивает ему папку и, словно на каком-то ток шоу, обставляет это широким жестом:

\- Здесь все по Мистеру Смайту. Вы уж проследите, а то мальчик очень непоседливый. Мне понравилась ваша речь на слушании! Побольше бы нам в Студсовете столь радеющих за благо учащихся людей! И знаете, вот я вспомнил случай где-то пятилетней давности. Так там был этот парень Джереми Тирвэл, лохматый такой…

Курт пожалуй выслушал бы очередной полный скачущих мыслей и бесполезных примеров рассказ гиперактивного завуча, но разум четко зацепился за первое предложение.

\- Прошу прощение, что прерываю, профессор. Все по Мистеру Смайту? Что вы имеете ввиду?

Отвлекшись от собственных воспоминаний, Голдсаммер быстро скользнул взглядом по лицу Курта, потом опустил его на папку в его руке, потом вновь уставился на юношу перед собой:

\- Мистер Хаммел, ну как же?! Мистер Смайт до Рождества на испытательном сроке. Кроме этого ему надо выполнить некоторые обязанности, чтобы в качестве наказания возместить академии свои… ммм… нелады с дисциплиной и правилами, - на этом месте завуч добродушно хихикнул и с энтузиазмом хлопнул в ладоши, - Хотя утка в столовой это гениально! Не согласны!? – не узрев на лице собеседника ожидаемой реакции, Голдсаммер продолжил, - Ну да ладно. Документы я передал, пора бежать, жена сегодня обещала приготовить мой любимый салат с ветчиной и яблоками. Пожалуй куплю по дороге бутылочку красного…

Видя, что завуч собирается уйти, Курт шагнул ему на встречу, преграждая путь:

\- Вы так и не объяснили, зачем мне документы Смайта? Если он будет отбывать наказание, не логично ли передать их преподавателю, который за этим проследит?

Видя непонимание на лице Хаммела, Голдсаммер с неизменной улыбкой объявил:

\- Потому что следить за Мистером Смайтом я поручаю вам. Вы за него вступились, он теперь ваша ответственность. Обо всех нарушениях сообщать мне или непосредственно директору: сами понимаете, приказ об отчислении уже готов, осталось дату проставить и подписать. Но, надеемся, до этого не дойдет. О выполнении взысканий отчитываться будете раз в две недели. Что еще?.. Ах да, и на мероприятиях вам тоже стоит проследить, чтобы мальчик не выкинул ничего лишнего. Перед Рождественскими каникулами еще раз соберем слушание и с учетом поведения Мистера Смайта вынесем решение. Если все будет хорошо, то он вновь станет самым обычным полноправным учащимся наше прекрасной школы. – одарив Курта ясным невинным взглядом, Голдсаммер весело помахал ему, - Что ж, до завтра, Мистер Хаммел. Академия на вас надеется! 

Так, весело насвистывая, завуч исчез на лестнице, а юноша остался стоять в прострации и с не самыми печатными выражениями, готовыми сорваться с губ. 

\- Дерьмо!

***

\- Привет, что нового, братан?

\- Да так. Звоню узнать, когда у вас ближайшая игра.

\- В следующую среду. Но ты же не ходишь на проходные матчи! Сам говорил, что у тебя есть время только на значимые игры.

\- Эта игра меня интересует. Как ваша команда? В хорошей форме?

\- Да не жалуемся. У Этана было растяжение, но сейчас все нормально, да и Баса пока не выгнали. Сто процентов выиграем! 

\- Это замечательно. А как отношения между игроками? Все ладят?

\- Эмм… ну да. С чего бы парням грызню разводить? Все путем.

\- Значит путем… хмм… непорядок.

\- Эй, ты о чем?

\- На следующей игре твой Бас должен вылететь.

\- ЧТО!?

\- Нарушение правил, драка, оскорбительное поведение – что угодно! Смайта убрать. 

\- Он один из лучших игроков! И тренировки не пропускает! Я не могу лишиться сейчас нападающего!

\- Томас, мне напомнить кто сделал тебя капитаном? Лакросс популярный спорт, многие хотели бы быть на твоем месте. 

\- Нет, ты о чем? Подожди… мне надо подумать…

\- Думай сколько понадобиться, а я пока поговорю с тренером. Ты ведь так и не исправил неуд по математике, сам знаешь, как следят за успеваемостью игроков… 

\- Стой! Пожалуйста! Хорошо! Я понял… почему именно Смайта? Может Роджерса?

\- Нет, Томас, именно Смайта. И я хочу чтобы ты не просто удалил его из команды, это должен быть скандал. Выстави Смайта по полной, чтобы о возвращении и мысли не возникло. 

\- Я понял… Стоп! Но ведь его исключат! Ему сейчас малейшего замечания хватить для приказа об отчислении! 

\- Ну вот видишь, когда хочешь, то можешь быстро соображать. 

\- Но ведь… я же… ведь это… Скажи хотя бы зачем?

\- Тебе это без надобности. Или все еще сомневаешься?..

\- Да нет, пойми правильно, я все сделаю… просто, мы вроде как приятели… и он нормальный парень, ну когда не полный придурок… я просто хочу знать, что он сделал.

\- Смайт оскорбил весь Студенческий Совет своим неуважительным поведением и должен ответить. Пока мы правим этой школой, я не позволю какому-то ублюдку выставлять нас кучкой клоунов!

\- Но ведь никто…

\- Главное – это то, что он дискредитировал меня в глазах моих соратников по Совету, распустил лживые слухи и заставил оправдываться! Меня! Хочешь знать какого это, когда из-за какого-то утырка тебе приходиться заверять вице-президента, что все было оправданно?!! Знаешь какого это, когда в тебе сомневаются потому что этот гавнюк ляпнул что-то и поверили ему, а не тебе?!! Если на следующей игре ты облажаешься, то можешь попрощаться с капитанским местом! И молись о том, чтобы в этом случае тебе пришлось лишь подтянуть оценки, Томми. 

\- Все! Я все понял. Все будет как скажешь, Грег. 

\- Ну вот и умничка. Салют. 

\- Но ты же не…

\- *пи-пи-пи*


	3. Chapter 3

Скажи кто два года назад, что Себастьян будет с улыбкой распевать игривые попсовые песенки в компании одиннадцати парней и пританцовывать, словно низкопробный подражатель Backstreet Boys, он бы, пожалуй, снизошел до того, чтобы «случайно» столкнуть придурка с лестницы, а не просто словесно пройтись по всему его жалкому существованию и причинах, по которым предположивший подобное был одарен столь больной извращенной фантазией. Он даже не переспал ни с одним из этих парней, учитывая, что более гейского кружка в этой школе было не сыскать… ну, если не брать в расчет кружок рукоделия, выкидыши деятельности которого травмировали студентов Академии видом нескольких вышитых панно библейской тематики и исключительно уродливыми шторами в кабинете рисования. М-да, жизнь изворачивается чудесатее, чем гребаное Зазеркалье для явно принявшей что-то незаконное Алисы. 

Собственно, учитывая, во что вылилось его словоблудие на уроке литературы, можно было даже порадоваться, что Смайт все еще прыгал под Uptown Girl вместе с до ужаса довольными Соловьями, которые, по-видимому, считали победу на завтрашних Отборочных очевидной. Чем еще объяснить то, как страстно солирующий Ник кинулся к лапочке, преподававшей французский, стоило ей показаться в дверях их комнаты. В принципе, своих чувств Дюваль не стеснялся и раньше, вот только его довольная физиономия вызывала стойкое желание оттащить его от бедняжки, поэтому, не долго думая, Себастьян протиснулся к ней поближе, надеясь стереть с лица Ника столь очевидные признаки того, что ему таки перепало от француженки… вот придурок! Однако стараться сильно не пришлось, ибо за ее спиной, словно бледная поганка после дождя, вырос Курт-Высокомерный-Ушлепок-Хаммел. Естественно, этот фашист посчитал своим долгом придушить любую радость в зародыше, поэтому, применив свои таланты уничтожать всякое проявление свободолюбия, он быстро загнал Соловьев, все еще заливающихся песней, обратно в комнату, за что получил кивок и благодарную улыбку от смущенной училки. Ник немного скис, но все же завершил свою трель любви.

Себастьян знал, что вице-президент состоял в клубе несколько лет назад, хотя представить, что тот мог разевать свой рот для чего-то, помимо нотаций, было сложно. Он не раз наблюдал, как Соловьи радостно встречают его и предлагают присоединиться, правда, всегда безуспешно. Чего Себастьян не понимал, так это почему все так обожали Курта. Что такого надо было сделать, чтобы Тад смотрел на него как преданный пес, Дэвид всегда стремился поделиться планами репертуара, Джефф спрашивал хорошо ли у него вышел разворот, а Блейн… хотя с ним все было и так понятно. На взгляд самого Смайта, в Хаммеле не было ничего достойного такого внимания: он был зажатым трудоголиком, трясущимся над своим резюме и статусом в школе. Все, что выползало наружу - это хорошо взвешенные слова и осторожные действия, призванные всегда выставлять его в выгодном свете. Вице-президент всегда был… одинаковым. В нем не было «цвета», все представлялось черно-белым с вкраплениями нейтрально-серого. Все по правилам, по уставу. Но Себастьян слишком хорошо был знаком с присказкой «в тихом омуте…», чтобы замечать только неброский фасад Курта. Поэтому каждый раз в его присутствии ловил себя на том, что подбирается, словно готовясь к неожиданностям. И хотя Блейн пел Хаммелу дифирамбы, Себастьян не был уверен, что неожиданность окажется приятной. Курт настораживал, после него оставалось ощущение, словно тебя обдурили, а ты никак не мог понять – в чем. И если Вилмор вызывал просто какое-то неосознанное отвращение, то Хаммел - желание всегда быть начеку, словно ты на ринге, а напротив тебя верткий опытный боксер: отведешь взгляд – пропустишь удар. 

Вот и сейчас, пока все разбрелись по комнате, а Дэвид пытался донести до Тада, что прогнать их завтрашнее выступление еще три раза – это перебор, Хаммел перебил лепечущего что-то Андерсона и направился прямо к нему. И хотя Блейн шел рядом, Себастьян предпочел избавить себя от подобных перспектив: с легкостью перемахнув через диван, он повис на Таде:

\- Если ты настаиваешь, Тэдди, мы можем прогнать все песни вдвоем, наедине, у тебя в комнате… хоть по три раза каждую – я выносливый. 

Тад побагровел и, видимо, уже отчаявшись, что его кто-нибудь вообще будет слушать, почти прорычал:

\- В задницу, Смайт! Иди в задницу!!

Себастьян не ухмыльнулся, но вполне серьезно выдал, ибо уж слишком легко тот подставился:

\- Я как раз собирался, но ты, похоже, не в настроении. 

\- Тебе конец, Смайт! Это последняя капля!!

Тад завопил в бессилии и замахнулся на Себастьяна зажатой в руках папкой с нотами. Вполне ожидая подобного от горячего на голову соратника по клубу, Смайт, хохоча, быстро покинул «зону обстрела» и уже практически выскользнул за дверь, как ощутил, что его кто-то схватил за пиджак. Обернувшись, он увидел, как несколько ребят висят на багровом Таде, предотвращая дальнейшую погоню, и совершенно не впечатленного Блейна, крепко удерживающего самого Себастьяна на месте:

\- Серьезно, Бас?

За его спиной стоял столь же не впечатленный Хаммел со своим высокомерно-брезгливым выражением лица. Себастьян схватился за сердце:

\- И ты, Брут?!

Блейн закатил глаза, а вице-президент, видимо, пресытившийся представлением, требовательно произнес:

\- На пару слов, Смайт.

Выйдя из кабинета, Хаммел прошел несколько метров дальше по коридору и, остановившись у окна, вопросительно приподнял в ожидании брови. Себастьян ощутил, как Блейн толкает его наружу вслед за Куртом и, наконец, смирившись, присел неподалеку на подоконник, ожидая замечания от зависнувшего рядом с ним вице-президента. Но тот предпочел не ратовать за образцовое поведение, а вывалить все дурные вести, даже не пытаясь смягчить их:

\- В связи с тем, что я вмешался, - тут Хаммел поморщился, - меня назначили курировать твою ситуацию. Будешь помогать в библиотеке после занятий. Никаких внеплановых вылазок за территорию Академии, никакого непочтительного поведения – будь то преподаватель или ученик – никаких эскапад с флагом освобожденных республик от гнета империализма. Будешь слушать мои указания, и выполнять все четко. Я буду отчитываться о твоем поведении перед Голдсаммером каждые две недели и, не приведи тебе бог хотя бы дернуться не в ту сторону - вылетишь в два счета. Это твой последний шанс. Я понятно выражаюсь? 

Многозначительно замолчав, Хаммел явно ждал ответа. Себастьян изобразил на лице сосредоточенность:

\- С этого ракурса я вижу, как шевелятся волосы в твоем носу.

Блейн застонал и прикрыл ладонью лицо.

\- Я серьезно! Это очень отвлекает. Словно у тебя там секретная мошонка или еще какая мутация...

Вице-президент замер на мгновение с совершенно нечитаемым выражением лица. И Себастьяну удалось бы насладиться эффектом, если бы не снисходительная улыбка, которая буквально расцвела на лице собеседника. Хаммел шагнул к нему и склонился к его лицу так близко, что Смайт мог бы посчитать все веснушки на его вздернутом носу. Голос был полон уговаривающий, почти певучих ноток:

\- Твоя важная персона удостоена того, чтобы завтра я сопровождал вас на Отборочные. Искренне прошу, выкини что-нибудь в своем духе, любая мелочь – я не притязателен. Все что угодно, Смайт, и к завтрашнему вечеру мы сможем забыть о существовании друг друга. 

Себастьян неотрывно смотрел в холодные глаза Курта и понимал, что тот пойдет на принцип, просто чтобы доказать, что может переиграть его. В общем-то, чего-то подобного стоило ожидать. Положение подследственного хоть и было незавидным, плюс, абсолютное свинство – ему в надсмотрщики сунули Хаммела, но он все еще был на ногах. Вице-президент и все его подпевалы наверняка будут праздновать его отчисление. Не дождутся! Будущее, хоть и смотрелось уныло, учитывая необходимость проводить время с Хаммелом, но доказать этим утыркам, что они могут подтереться своими уставами, было делом чести. 

\- Признайся, ты кончаешь от самой возможности контролировать меня, откуда бы еще взяться такому энтузиазму? Быть отчисленным и лишить тебя единственного дрочильного материала? Тебя и сейчас-то сложно вынести любому нормально функционирующему существу, что будет с бедными студентами, когда ты перестанешь скидывать напряжение? Страшно подумать. Придется пожертвовать собой ради блага народа. Оцени, это реальная жертва, ибо сама мысль о тебе и дрочке в одном предложении вызывает рвотные позывы. 

Но Хаммел уже отвернулся и жидко улыбнулся Блейну.

\- Встретимся завтра. Пока.

Андерсон неловко дернул плечом и с извиняющимся видом прошептал:

\- Да, конечно, спасибо тебе. До завтра. 

Видимо, время аудиенции истекло, так как не теряя больше времени, Курт развернулся и направился к лестнице, больше ни разу не взглянув на Смайта. 

Скептически приподняв бровь и утомленно вздохнув Себастьян прокомментировал:

\- Серьезно, Блейни? Ты хочешь засунуть свой отросток в это? Мне казалось, что вся суть в том, что оно должно быть теплым…и живым. 

\- Однажды тебе врежут по зубам, - Блейна ронял слова, словно человек, уверенный в их бесполезности, - не удивляйся, если это буду я. 

Утомленно выдохнув, Андерсон бросил на Смайта один из своих обличающих взглядов, призванный вызывать у жертвы желание нырнуть в пустой бассейн головой вниз, и, не намереваясь продолжать общение, поспешил следом за вице-президентом. Себастьян еще успел полушутливым тоном бросить вслед:

\- Тебя так задели слова о дрочке? Я ж не имел в виду ничего обидного, серьёзно! 

Однако даже десятибалльное землетрясение в данный момент едва ли свернуло бы Андерсона с его пути в попытке догнать Курта. 

Себастьян знал, что сейчас стоило проявить терпение, что надо бы аккуратнее вести себя до тех пор, пока Хаммел не разродится положительным отчетом для Голдсаммера и комиссии, но привычка – вторая натура. Терпеть высокомерие и порицательный тон от Хаммела Себастьян бы не стал ни в какой из теоретически возможного бесконечного числа Вселенных. И нет, дело было не просто в сволочном характере и желании досадить. У Себастьяна были свои авторитеты – замечательная искренняя семья, которую он очень любил. Его мать, Элен Смайт, восхищала добротой и деятельной натурой, сестра была талантлива, и в 14 занимала 6 место во внутреннем рейтинги молодежной лиги тенниса страны, а отец… его отец был истинным героем: честный и непоколебимый, он отдавал все свои силы во благо общества и никогда не поступался собственными принципами. Исключительный человек и безупречный гражданин, Сирил Смайт был одним из самых выдающихся прокуроров за всю историю штата Огайо. Он был героем для самого Себастьяна. И да, Себастьян часто поступал вопреки общепринятым нормам, но он не позволял себе быть обманутым внешними приличиями и примерным поведением, и не стремился обмануть сам. Для него истина была дороже собственного лица в глазах общества.

А Хаммел… он мог сколько угодно выставлять напоказ стремление блюсти правила, до изнеможения решать проблемы учащихся, до хрипоты распинаться о равенстве и справедливости в Далтоне, но Себастьян не сомневался – тот был богатеньким лицемером, прикидывающимся святошей, в любой момент готовый пойти по головам ради собственной выгоды. Как только ему надоест распыляться о братстве народов мира, он покажет зубы и наплюет на столь щедро демонстрируемые на обозрения широкой публики благородные убеждения. Хаммел не был похож на отца Себастьяна: он не был героем и не искал правды. Курт был просто хорошим притворщиком. И пусть Блейн питается иллюзиями о том, какой Хаммел «прекрасный человек», Себастьян видел его насквозь. Особенно противно было слушать, как Хаммел толкал речи о стипендиях и льготном обучении. Уж кому-кому, а сынку конгрессмена с прибыльным авто-бизнесом в кармане, разъезжающему на тачке за 40 тысяч долларов, явно были очень знакомы денежные проблемы и понятны заботы простых смертных. К черту! Да от Хаммела несло гребаным снобизмом за милю: начиная от едва ощутимого аромата его дорогого парфюма и заканчивая ботинками, которые могли себе позволить приобрести примерно 5% всего населения Земли. Да стоило только увидеть, как презрительно он поджимал губы при виде картошки-фри или жирного бургера, изредка протаскиваемых в школу сокурсниками, и становилось понятно, что этот засранец с детства привык получать свою кормёжку на фарфоровой тарелке с замысловатым узором из соуса и листочком мяты. 

Поэтому вице-президент и вся его кодла подпевал могли идти лесом. 

***

\- Курт! Постой.

Быстрые шаги и торопливый выдох.

\- Да, Блейн? Ты что-то еще хотел обсудить?

Пауза. 

\- Ты извини за то, что Себастьян там наговорил.

Кивок. 

\- Не извиняйся, пока что Смайт оправдывает все мои ожидания на его счет. 

Обессиленный вздох. Осторожный шаг вперед.

\- Он не имеет в виду то, что говорит…

Недоверчивый взгляд.

\- …хотя да, наверное, имеет. Но у него сложный период… последние 17 лет.

Еле слышный смешок. Более смелый шаг вперед.

\- Послушай, я знаю, что ты очень занят, но раз уж ты едешь завтра с нами, может сможешь найти еще немного времени? Я все же хочу поблагодарить тебя за все, что ты делаешь. Мы могли бы поужинать вместе…

Неуверенный наклон головы.

\- В благодарность?

Покрасневшие уши и нервное одергивание пиджака. Смущенная улыбка.

\- Может не столько поблагодарить, сколько поужинать вместе? Можем сходить в кино, или в парк…или просто вместе съездить в город, когда у тебя будет время…

Закушенная в сомнении губа. 

\- Я правильно понял, ты зовешь меня на?..

Убежденный поспешный кивок.

\- Свидание. Если, конечно, ты не против…

Молчание. Опустившиеся плечи.

\- Прости. Неудобно вышло. 

Поспешный возглас.

\- Нет, что ты! Поверь, Блейн, я бы с радостью согласился, просто…сейчас столько всего надо решить: я должен помочь в организации зимнего фестиваля, стипендиальный комитет отнимает массу сил, студсовет словно черная дыра, готовая сожрать меня с потрохами, благодаря наплевательскому отношению нашего безмятежно правящего президента Харди. И теперь вся эта ситуация со Смайтом корёжит мое расписание, и это сводит с ума. Я просто не знаю, когда выберусь из всего этого, и выберусь ли вообще до конца года. 

Торопливый кивок, опущенные глаза. 

\- Да, конечно, я понимаю. Все нормально. 

Мягкое прикосновение к плечу. 

\- Извини. Сейчас правда неподходящее время. 

Нежная улыбка.

\- Как-нибудь в другой раз тогда. 

Неуверенный ответ. 

\- Да… как-нибудь. 

Ковер заглушил его шаги и, не дожидаясь момента, когда парочка так же неловко распрощается, Смайт быстро скрылся на лестничном пролете.

***

Себастьян в четвертый раз попытался достучаться до Блейна – в прямом смысле. Тот весь вечер просидел в своей комнате и отказывался открывать дверь или отвечать на смс и звонки Смайт и любого другого из Соловьев. Чего доброго, действительно обиделся…

 

*** 

\- Говорю тебе, у чувака реально беда с головой. Эта как должна течь крыша, чтобы запасть на Хаммела?!

Но даже мягкосердечный Трент лишь негодующе покачал головой:

\- Просто извинись уже. И научись держать язык за зубами. Он твой лучший друг, тебе стоит поддержать его. 

Себастьян распластался по столу и страдальчески застонал:

\- Да сколько можно? Почему все против меня?! Это заговор! 

Трент придвинул к нему тарелку и невозмутимо налил в стакан сок:

\- Ешь свою овсянку, сбор через тридцать минут. 

У входа в столовую образовалась небольшая толпа и, оторвав голову от стола, Себастьян уставился в их сторону:

\- А вот и Ха-Ха. Для местных клоунов у них больно серьезные лица, не считаешь?

Трент непонимающе наморщил лоб:

\- Что?

Сидящий рядом с ним и до этого молча жующий сандвич Ник кивнул в сторону что-то обсуждающих парней у входа:

\- Президент и вице-президент, Харди и Хаммел, – и, поймав сконфуженный взгляд своего собрата по хору, добавил, - у Баса с десяток кличек для каждого из Студсовета. Эта - одна из самых приличных. 

Смайт, наконец, отлепился от поверхности стола:

\- Участь людей с привилегиями. Странно, что Харди вообще здесь. Обычно в это время он полирует яйца о задницу какого-нибудь впечатлительного первокурсника. 

Поперхнувшись и закашлявшись, Трент возмущенно взвыл:

\- Фуууу! Мы же едим! 

Себастьян понимающе закивал:

\- Точно! Представляешь? Кто вообще занимает этим по утром в субботу?! Интересно, есть ли зависимость между тем, как много трахается Харди, и как мало – Хаммел? 

Флинт похлопал Смайта по плечу и по-дружески хохотнул:

\- Для человека, который так яростно выступает против них, ты явно слишком много времени уделяешь тому, с кем и как спит Курт.

Себастьян разинул было рот, чтобы парировать, но Трент, терпеливо переждавший его излияния, тут же запихнул в него тост с джемом и строго постановил:

\- Ешь!

Себастьян недовольно откусил от столь предательски подсунутого хлеба и раздраженно покрутил головой… только, чтобы встретиться взглядом с проходящим мимо их стола Хаммелом. Тот высокомерно оглядел вымазанную в джеме щеку и показательно постучал по часам. В ответ Себастьян запихнул в рот весь тост разом и громко зачавкал. Но Курт уже приветственно махнул Соловьям и проследовал дальше, не задерживаясь ни на мгновение. Вилмор же, шедший буквально на шаг позади, ухмыльнулся на подобную выходку. Его взгляд прошелся по всему Смайту и, замедлив шаг на мгновение, он негромко, но слышно произнес:

\- Удачи на игре. 

Странно. Смайт выпрямился и проводил его взглядом. Едва ли он смог бы припомнить случай, чтобы Вилмор вообще хоть как-то демонстрировал, что осведомлен о его существовании. Себастьяну потребовалось еще мгновение, чтобы уловить, что тот сказал.

\- Мы едем на соревнования, а не матч. 

Но Вилмор уже был на другом конце столовой и брал протянутые ему Куртом тарелку с сандвичем и бутылку воды. 

\- У нас осталось двадцать минут, Бас!

***

Ходячий стрем Хаммел всю дорогу сидел на одном из передних сидений в автобусе и что-то строчил на своем лэптопе, наверное, очередное предложение о том, как правильно подтираться туалетной бумагой ученику Академии Далтон. 

Блейн совершенно игнорировал Себастьяна и, вместо того, чтобы устроиться позади вместе с ним, уселся один в середине и изредка бросал тоскливые взгляды на Курта, которого про себя Себастьян нежно звал вице-презиком. Устроившийся рядом со Смайтом Дэвид лишь укоризненно качал головой и осуждал всем своим видом, что невероятно бесило. Все остальные Соловьи, кажется, получили команду не обращать внимания на происходящее, и весело болтали, обсуждая будущую победу. 

Старшая школа МакКинли была типичным мерзким государственным учреждением и буквально провоняла запахом посредственности и обреченности учеников, посещающих ее, на вечные неудачи. По крайней мере, именно так решил Себастьян, стоило ему ступить на территорию парковки школы и тут же вляпаться своими дорогими ботинками в какую-то липкую розовую дрянь. Пока он прыгал, пытаясь обтереть подошву об асфальт, все Соловьи покинули автобус и сгрудились метрах в десяти от него. Хаммел чуть отстал и недовольно смотрел на возню Смайта. И, так как Себастьян был уже с утра на взводе, то указал на свою ногу и заявил, глядя на Курта:

\- Единственный случай в истории, когда отсутствие твоих миньонов печалит – ты бы их кликнул, и они в два счета вылизали бы мне ботинки.

Курт только собрался ответить, но их окликнул мистер Томпсон, их учитель музыки из Академии, который сопровождал их на соревнования:

\- Мистер Хаммел, мистер Смайт, не задерживаемся.  
Себастиан громко раздраженно выдохнул и, стараясь не думать о состоянии своих любимых ботинок, поплелся следом за толпой Соловьев. Поравнявшись с Хаммелом, он услышал спокойное и немного угрожающее:

\- Не усердствуй слишком сильно, Смайт, мое терпение не безгранично.

Об убогости этой школы можно было судить хотя бы по тому, как на них пялились попадающиеся навстречу ученики. Несколько спортсменов, судя по их футбольным курткам, открыто смеялись и тыкали в них пальцем. Они даже не скрывались при виде сопровождающего их преподавателя. Один из них довольно громко спросил:

\- Из какой подпольной лаборатории по клонированию вы сбежали? Вы только гляньте на их рожи!

Соловьи наградили этих неандертальцев недовольными взглядами, но молча прошли мимо. Бредущие позади них Курт и Себастьян удостоились отдельной порции приветствий. 

\- Вам, голубки, лучше не отставать от своего стада! Иначе ваши дорогие пиджачки могут пострадать – у нас тут всякое случается! Ха-ха-ха!

Стоящие рядом с говорившим парни дружно заржали. Себастьян задорно улыбнулся и в полный голос выдал:

\- Ты только посмотри, Хаммел: я же тебе говорил, что в государственной школе эволюция пошла обратным путем! Интересно, сюда сразу привозят бабуинов, или они сами доходят до такого состояния?

Громила тут же перестал ржать и вылупил глаза, сделав шаг в сторону Себастьяна:

\- Ты че сказал?! 

Но на его пути тут же встал Хаммел:

\- Довольно. Прежде, чем ты сделаешь следующий шаг, советую подумать о последствиях: нападение на ученика другой школы без видимых причин, а тем более, на сына прокурора штата, коим является засранец за моей спиной - чревато большими неприятностями. Поэтому предлагаю разойтись и забыть об этом инциденте. 

Злость, источаемая громилой и его дружками, буквально висела в воздухе, но он остановился в нерешительности и недовольно нахмурился. Курт, не желая терять временное превосходство, ухватил Себастьяна за локоть и потащил его вслед за группой, желая нагнать их преподавателя и Соловьев. Они успели отойти лишь на несколько метров, как за их спинами раздался новый возглас. Задиристый спортсмен удивленно воскликнул:

\- Эй! Я тебя помню! Ребят! Это же тот мозгляк, которого мы окунали в унитаз на первом курсе! Это же ты?

Себастьян затормозил, удивленно оглядываясь на вновь повеселевшую за их спинами толпу. Но тот же ощутил, как хватка Курта усилилась, и его дернули и потащили вперед. Хаммел ускорил шаг и, не оборачиваясь на улюлюкания, целенаправленно заволок его в зал. Он шел так быстро, что Себастьяну пришла в голову простая мысль: несгибаемый, железный, ни перед кем не лебезящий вице-президент только что сбежал от каких-то тупых ушлепков. Что, черт побери, это было? 

***

Соловьи выступили великолепно, без единого сучка и задоринки. Зал рукоплескал через край. Выступление их главных конкурентов – хозяев школы – к сожалению, тоже оказалось достаточно впечатляющим. Единственное, что смутило – это подмигивающий их вице-президенту со сцены двухметровый солист Новых Направлений. Хаммел наблюдал за всеми выступлениями с совершенно невозмутимым выражением лица и казался абсолютно равнодушным. В итоге слабохарактерное жюри присудило победу обоим коллективам, что, по мнению Смайта, было до оскорбительного трусливо и малодушно: очевидно же, что Соловьи на голову превосходили своих соперников. 

Себастьян сопровождал все еще молчаливого Блейна из туалета обратно в сторону парковки к их автобусу, чтобы отправиться обратно в школу. У двери на улицу их должен был ждать Хаммел, где он и обнаружился в обществе солиста и еще пары девушек из Новых Направлений. 

\- Бро, - спросил высокий парень, - ты почему не предупредил, что будешь? Я так рад, что ты приехал посмотреть выступление! Все сейчас в хоровой комнате, может, зайдешь? Ребята будут очень счастливы тебя увидеть! 

Невысокая темнокожая девушка радушно улыбалась:

\- Ты с лета не появлялся! Мы так скучаем! 

Курт встретился взглядом с появившимися из-за поворота Смайтом и Андерсоном. Он чуть приподнял бровь и холодно ответил: 

\- Я здесь по непосредственному поручению Академии в качестве сопровождающего наш хор на соревнованиях. А теперь извините, нам пора.

Он рукой указал притормозившим Соловьям на дверь и, развернувшись, вышел на улицу. Блейн и Себастьян нагнали его почти у автобуса. В полной тишине они стали забираться в него. Смайт как раз поднимался по ступенькам автобуса за Андерсоном, когда к садящемуся последним Курту подбежал тот двухметровый парень с глупой улыбкой и спешно заговорил:

\- Курт, ты только обязательно приезжай на следующих выходных домой! Я не должен говорить – это сюрприз – но мы купили билеты в театр на какой-то модный мюзикл, который приезжает всего на пару дней. Мама очень хочет пойти всей семьей. 

Вице-президент как-то неловко застыл, выдавил сконфуженную улыбку и коротко кивнул. В ответ парень просиял, порывисто обнял Хаммела, но тут же смутился и отстранился:

\- Извини-извини, я помню! Счастливого пути, Курт!

Хаммел поднялся на ступеньку, оглянулся и проронил:

\- Увидимся, Финн. Поздравляю, вы замечательно выступили.

Когда автобус выехал с парковки, Себастьян кинул взгляд в окно и увидел все еще машущего им вслед солиста Новых Направлений.

***

Погруженный в собственные размышления, Себастьян бесцельно следил взглядом за проносящимся мимо пейзажем, сумерки постепенно накрывали округу. Он перевел взгляд на макушку Блейна и, чуть привстав, заглянул за его плечо. Андерсон медленно перелистывал на своем телефоне, судя по всему, старые фотографии Соловьев, пока не дошел до снимка с изображением Курта. Снимок явно был сделан несколько лет назад, так как вице-президент щеголял пухлыми щечками и походил на двенадцатилетнюю молочницу. Пригнувшись к уху Андерсона, Себастьян медленно прошептал замогильным голосом:

\- Сталкер! 

Блейн вздрогнул и быстро закрыл фотографию. Решив поддержать его в наклонностях в антисоциальном поведении Смайт тут же ободряюще хлопнул его по плечу:

\- Мы сделаем из тебя профессионала! Я подарю тебе бинокль и помогу забраться на крышу, чтобы ты ночами смотрел, как он сладко спит. 

Блейна покраснел до кончиков ушей и в ужасе уставился на повернувшегося на шум Курта. Себастьян радостно помахал ему и указал пальцем на Андерсона, тут же заговорчески подмигнув. 

Вице-президент недовольно закатил глаза, отвернулся и вновь уставился в свой лэптоп. 

Андерсон тут же отпихнул от себя Смайта.

\- Я тебя ненавижу! 

Себастьян только собрался ответить взаимным признанием в любви, как Джефф вскочил со своего места и ткнул пальцем в окно.

\- Смотрите! Погоня!

Автомобиль грязно-зеленого цвета резко обогнул их автобус и, ускорившись, рванул вперед по дороге. Позади все громче раздавался звук сирен и в окно сзади можно было разглядеть нагоняющий их автомобиль полиции. Водитель автобуса стал притормаживать, пропуская патруль, и прижиматься к обочине. Все ребята прилипли к окнам, наблюдая за происходящим. Мистер Томпсон начал всех успокаивать и попросил сесть на свои места и пристегнуться. Погоня скрылась за ближайшим поворотом, и сирена стихла. 

\- Блин! Я только начал болеть за зеленого! Вот бы посмотреть, как они нагонят и арестуют их! 

Через несколько минут желание Люка исполнилось. Вот только подъехали они не к месту задержания, а обнаружили впереди перевернутую патрульную машину, преградившую им путь. 

Водитель автобуса тут же остановился и выбежал к полицейской машине. Парни ринулись из автобуса. Мистер Томпсон пытался всех остановить:

\- Мальчики! Не выходите из автобуса! Сохраняйте спокойствие! Мистер Хаммел, проследите!

После чего преподаватель, еще раз неуверенно оглядев студентов, поспешил вслед за водителем.

Разглядеть, что творилось в машине, было невозможно – мужчины помогали сотрудникам полиции. Кажется, кто-то был без сознания, и его пытались привести в чувство. 

Себастьян развернулся к другому окну и увидел следы автомобильных шин по другую сторону дороги на обочине. Проследив взглядом за их направлением, он тут же заметил тот самый зеленый автомобиль: перевернутый и покорёженный, он лежал меж двух деревьев, частично скрытый чудом уцелевшим кустом. 

\- Думаешь, там тоже есть пострадавшие? – тихо спросил Блейн. 

Себастьян медленно покачал головой:

\- Если они там и есть – лучше не рисковать. Похоже, это плохие ребята…

Со стороны полицейской машины раздался резкий хлопок и, помогавшие пострадавшим начали покрикивать и заторопились. Мистер Томпсон ринулся к автобусу и замахал руками:

\- Мистер Хаммел! Выводим всех, машина может взорваться! 

Соловьи поспешили наружу и сгрудились на обочине. Мистер Томпсон настоял, чтобы ученики отошли на безопасное расстояние и тут же вернулся назад, к пострадавшим полицейским. Кажется, они все же решили вытащить из машины последнего человека без сознания.

Взгляд Смайта снова вернулся к машине предполагаемых нарушителей и ему почудилось какое-то движение. Он неуверенно двинулся в ту сторону. Блейн тут дернул его за рукав:

\- Куда ты?! Сам же сказал, что это опасно! 

\- Я только взгляду. Скорее всего, там никого нет. 

\- Себастьян! Подожди…

Но тот уже не слушал: широким шагом пересек дорогу и быстро скрылся в кустах. Заглянув в автомобиль, он убедился, что тот пуст и брошен. На первый взгляд, никаких личных вещей в салоне не осталось. Следы примятой травы вели вглубь леса и Себастьян, ведомый нездоровым чувством любопытства, направился туда. Солнце почти село, и было достаточно темно, но Себастьян все равно без труда следовал по ним. Спустя пять минут он набрел на просвет и остановился. Его все еще тревожило замеченное ранее движение в лесу, и он не решался покинуть безопасное укрытие деревьев. Себастьян внимательно оглядывал открывшийся перед ним просвет, пытаясь в сгущающихся сумерках различить хоть что-нибудь. Ему как раз показалась, что он видит человеческую фигуру на другом конце поляны, как сзади раздался шорох и на него налетели. 

\- Твою ж!.. – полушепотом сквозь зубы умудрился сдержаться от вскрика Смайт. 

\- Прости, прости! – торопливо выдохнул Блейн. 

Себастьян быстро перехватил его за плечи и прижал к дереву, затыкая ладонью рот. Только убедившись, что тот затих, он медленно выглянул из их укрытия и вновь пригляделся. 

Там однозначно кто-то был. И смотрел на них. Себастьян не знал, была ли это игра света или какое-то расстройство зрения, но, казалось, глаза человека светились.


End file.
